LIGHT
by Namikaze Yuko
Summary: gadis itu merubah dirinya. dia guru, teman, juga orang yang dicintai pemuda itu. namun tantangan seakan tak mau mengalah pada pemuda itu, mendapat halangan dari sekitar lalu pada akhirnya sebuah Organisasi yang menamai diri mereka sebagai AKATSUKI merenggut kebahagiaannya. merebut gadis itu. merebut penerangnya. akankah ia berhasil menyelamatkan gadis itu? warn male!Rias Fem!Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto dan Ichie Ishibumi. Kalo Naruto dan High School DXD punya saya, mungkin saya udah terkenal XD. Tapi ide cerita ini asli punya otak pas-pasan saya.

 **Rated :** M (jaga-jaga)

 **Pair : ?**

 **Genre :** Romance, Friendship, Adventure and Supranatural

 **Warning :** Typos, OOC, AU dan sedikit Canon, EYD berantakan, GenderBender, male!Rias, Fem!Naruto

Bagi yang tidak suka boleh tekan tombol back. Dan saya sarankan, sebelum membaca fic ini reader- _san_ terlebih dahulu membaca **warning** yang saya tulis diatas. Apalagi jika ada yang tidak suka gender bender. Nah, selamat membaca

 **Chapter 1**

Matahari tampak mulai menyapa sebagian permukaan bumi. Suhu dingin yang masih tertinggal sedikit banyak membuat orang-orang melindungi tubuh mereka dengan sweater atau baju hangat begitu, udara yang masih terasa dingin tak pernah sekalipun menghambat segala macam aktivitas penduduk Jepang khususnya di kota Kuoh.

Kenyataannya di sepanjang trotoar ataupun di jalan raya telah ramai orang-orang dengan segala kepentingan yang berbeda. Hiruk pikuk penduduk telah menjadi pemandangan tersendiri bagi sebagian orang yang menikmatinya. Begitupun dengan seorang gadis yang tengah berjalan santai sembari sesekali memperhatikan keramaian kota yang saat ini menjadi tempatnya untuk menetap.

Seragam yang dikenakan gadis itusedikit berkibar terkena terpaan angin. Ah, betapa segarnya udara sekarang ini. Terang saja jam masih menunjukan pukul 07.10 pagi. Sinar matahari belum terlalu menyengat. Dan lagi pohon-pohon yang berjejer rapi di pinggiran jalan menambah asri kota ini.

40 menit kemudian gadis itu tiba di depan sebuah Bangunan Sekolah bergaya Eropa. Sepertinya Sekolah sudah cukup ramai. Menghela nafas sejenak guna menetralisir rasa grogi yang tiba-tiba saja menyergapnya. Gadis itu mulai berjalan memasuki kawasan Sekolah untuk selanjutnya ia akan mencari ruangan _Head Master_.

Tepat saat ia berjalan di halaman bangunan itu, suasana yang tadinya cukup ramai menjadi hening seketika. Entah karena apa, tetapi yang jelas ia merasa sedikit tak nyaman. Apalagi kini semua mata tertuju padanya. Dirinya seakan jadi Miss Universe saja. Menghiraukan semua itu,gadis itu hanya menghela nafas pendek. Toh, sebentar lagi mungkin mereka akan kembali ke aktivitas mereka masing-masing.

Rupanya perkiraan gadis itu benar, walaupun ia tak terlalu mengerti, namun ketika mendengar teriakan-teriakan seperti..

"KYAAA RAIS ONII-SAMA DAN AKENO ONEE-SAMA SUDAH DATANG."

"RAIS ONII-SAMA TAMPAN SEKALIII."

"AKENO ONEE-SAMA KAU YANG TERBAIK."

"TERKUTUKLAH PARA PRIA TAMPAN DI DUNIA INI!"

..dirinya sedikit menduga bahwa mungkin di Sekolah ini terdapat beberapa idola Sekolah. Selang beberapa detik, gadis itu hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah ia harus segera menemui Kepala Sekolah.

.

.

Suasana riuh di kelas bertuliskan 2-B seketika reda sesaat setelah seorang Guru dengan jas juga kaca mata yang bertengger di hidungnya memasuki ruangan kelas tersebut. Sang Guru segera meletakkan Tas tangan yang dibawanya di meja khusus pengajar.

" _Ohayou_ anak-anak." Sapa Guru itu.

" _Ohayou sensei_." Jawab para murid serempak.

"Baiklah, sebelum kita memulai pelajaran hari ini, kelas kalian mendapat teman baru yang akan belajar disini selama dua tahun kedepan. Nah, Namikaze- _san_ silahkan masuk!"

Seorang murid berjalan memasuki kelas tersebut. Seragam lengan pendek yang dipakainya tampak sangat cocok dengan tubuh rampingnya. Mahkota pirang cerah gadis itu melambai tatkala sang gadis berjalan dengan irama konstan memasuki kelas yang akan menjadi tempat belajarnya nanti. Iris biru jernihnya tampak mengamati keadaan kelas barunya itu.

"Nah, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu dahulu!"

"Baik _sensei_." Gadis itu menghela nafas sejenak sebelum kembali berbicara. "Perkenalkan, nama saya Namikaze Naruko. Panggil saja Naruko. Saya tak terlalu suka keformalan. Kesukaan.. sepertinya tak perlu saya beritahu karena terlalu banyak, begitupun ketidaksukaan saya. Cita-cita sama sekali belum terfikirkan. Mohon bantuannya minna- _san._ " _Ojigi_ dan senyum manis mengakhiri perkenalan –yang sebenarnya singkat—gadis yang diketahui bernama Naruko itu.

Seluruh kelas dibuat cengo oleh perkenalan gadis bermarga Namikaze itu. _'perkenalan macam apa itu.'_ Batin seluruh murid. Sementara sang guru hanya bisa _sweatdrop_. Namun itu tak lama. Karena selang beberapa detik kelas tersebut langsung ramai oleh teriakan para kaum adam disana.

" _KAWAIIIIII_."

Naruko hanya tersenyum ramah menanggapi teriakan para murid di kelasnya.

"Baiklah, silahkan duduk di sebelah Argento- _san_. Argento- _san_ tolong angkat tangan anda!"

Seorang murid perempuan berambut pirang mengangkat tangannya. Kemudian Naruko berjalan mendekati murid bermarga Argento itu. Naruko tersenyum manis setelah duduk di samping teman sebangkunya itu. Kemudian memperkenalkan diri sambil mengulurkan tangannya lalu disambut oleh gadis berambut pirang lurus di sebelahnya. "Hay, aku Namikaze Naruko. Salam kenal."

"Hay, Asia Argento. Salam kenal juga." Asia tersenyum ramah mengakhiri sesi perkenalan singkatnya dengan murid baru tersebut.

Kemudian seorang murid laki-laki berambut coklat yang duduk didepan kedua gadis itu membalik tubuhnya dan melempar senyuman lebar–walau ada unsur mesumnya—kepada Naruko. "Hay, aku Hyoudou Issei. Salam kenal Naruko- _san_." Issei membuat gerakan sedikit menundukan kepalanya lalu mengangkatnya kembali.

"Ah iya, salam kenal juga Hyoudou- _san._ " Sapa balik Naruko tak lupa menundukan sedikit kepalanya ditambah senyum manis ia berikan hingga tanpa sengaja membuat pipi pemuda bersurai coklat didepannya memerah.

"Baiklah, kita akan memulai pelajaran hari ini. Buka buku paketnya! Dan untuk Argento- _san_ bisa berbagi terlebih dahulu dengan Namikaze- _san_."

" _Ha'i sensei_." Jawab Asia. Dan Pelajaran pun dimulai dengan tenang.

 **-vvv-**

Suasana riuh kantin Sekolah menjadi pemandangan yang rutin terjadi setiap harinya. Jam istirahat memang waktu yang tepat untuk mengisi perut atau sekedar menghilangkan dahaga. Di sebuah meja paling pojok terdapat 5 orang murid yang tengah berbincang sambil sesekali memakan makanan mereka dengan lahapnya.

Tak jauh dari tempat mereka berlima, berjalan seorang pemuda tampan dengan surai merah dan iris biru-kehijauannya yang indah. Tujuan pemuda itu adalah meja paling pojok. Menemui _kouhai_ nya yang merupakan salah satu anggota dari Klubnya. Namun tepat lima langkah lagi pemuda itu akan sampai di dekat meja mereka, ia terpaku. Berdiri kaku seakan kakinya mendapat gravitasi sangat berat hingga hanya mampu berdiri. Mata jernih pemuda itu tak lepas dari pemandangan didepannya. Tepatnya seorang gadis dengan surai pirang cerah yang diikat _twintail_.

' _cantik sekali. Siapa dia?_ ' batinnya terpesona. Beberapa detik setelahnya, sesaat pemuda itu seakan lupa cara bernafas. Ia tak mampu berkedip. Terperosok ke dalam keindahan _Blue sapphire_ gadis yang kini tengah menatapnya heran. Ah, bahkan ia tak bisa menggambarkan bagaimana indahnya biru di mata itu. Begitu damai, tenang dan mengagumkan.

" _Buchou_?" Namun sebuah suara mengaburkan lamunannya. Ia kembali tertarik ke dunia nyata. Tanpa ia sadari, pipinya telah memerah sedari tadi. Pemuda yang dipanggil _Buchou_ itu jadi lupa tujuannya datang kemari. Masih salah tingkkah karena ketahuan melamun di tengah jalan. Salahkan saja gadis pirang berwajah sangat cantik didepannya.

"Ah ya, ada apa Issei?" Ia lalu kembali berjalan mendekati para _kouhai_ nya.

"Justru aku yang seharusnya bertanya seperti itu _Buchou_." Jawab pemuda berambut coklat itu sedikit kesal. "Ah, perkenalkan teman baru kita _Buchou_." Lanjutnya sembari menjulurkan tangannya, menunjukan teman barunya itu.

"Namikaze Naruko, salam kenal _senpai_." Naruko memperkenalkan diri diakhiri senyum manis.

' _kawaiii_.' Inner pemuda berambut merah yang masih berdiri di dekat meja para kouhainya tatkala melihat senyum manis gadis itu. "Rais Gremory. Salam kenal juga Naruko- _san_." Jawabnya disertai senyum ramah.

"Nah Issei. Sepulang sekolah ini datanglah ke ruang Klub bersama Asia. Itu saja. Kalo begitu, saya permisi dulu minna- _san_." Lanjut Rais. Setelah itu, bungsu keluarga Gremory itu pergi meninggalkan kantin untuk kembali ke kelasnya.

Sementara Naruko masih memperhatikan punggung lebar pemuda berambut merah itu yang kini semakin menjauh. Dan itu disadari oleh Asia. "Ada apa Naruko- _san_?" tanyanya bingung.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa Asia- _chan_. Mou, jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel _san_ Asia- _chan_. Itu membuatku tak nyaman." Gadis itu berujar sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan tangan bersidekap di depan dada. Lucu sekali. Hingga membuat 3 laki-laki didepannya memerah hampir mimisan.

"Hihihi, baiklah Naru- _chan_."

Naruko tersenyum senang. "Begitu lebih baik."

"Naru- _chan,_ bagaimana Sekolah disini?" Issei membuka suara setelah dari tadi hanya memperhatikan dua gadis didepannya.

"Begitulah. Tapi aku senang bisa mengenal kalian. Walaupun kalian bertiga dikenal dengan trio mesum. Tapi aku yakin kalian tak akan macam-macam pada kita berdua 'kan?"

"Kenapa kau seyakin itu Naru- _chan_?" tanya seorang pemuda botak yang duduk tepat didepan Asia.

"Entahlah, karena aku sudah menganggap kalian berempat sahabatku. Mungkin."

"Sahabat ya? Tapi apa kau tak malu bersahabat dengan kami Trio mesum ini Naru- _chan_?" seorang lagi pemuda yang memakai kaca mata bertanya dengan serius.

"Kenapa harus malu? Semua orang punya karakter masing-masing. Kekurangan yang justru membuat persahabatan menjadi lebih indah." Naruko kembali tersenyum manis mengakhiri penjelasannya.

Keempat temannya tertegun mendengar penuturan gadis yang baru beberapa jam lalu mereka kenal. Terharu. Mungkin itulah yang dirasakan oleh gadis mantan biarawati dan anggota Trio mesum disana. Bagi tiga pemuda itu, selama ini yang mereka dapatkan hanya cacian dan makian dari para gadis di Sekolah ini. Tak ada yang ingin mendekati mereka. Namun gadis cantik ini? Dengan tulus hati mengakui mereka seebagai temannya bahkan sahabat.

"Hiks, kau sungguh baik Naru- _chan_. Yosh! Matsuda, Motohama. Setelah ini kita harus menjaga dan melindungi Asia- _chan_ dan Naru- _chan_ dari segala kejahatan yang akan mendatangi mereka. Kita akan menjadi sahabat terbaik bagi kalian berdua." Pemuda berambut coklat itu berdiri. Air mata mengalir dengan derasnya dari iris coklat Issei. Lalu latar ombak dan tebing juga angin –yang entah datang dari mana- sedikit mengibarkan seragam sekolah pemuda itu. Menambah kesan semangat masa muda yang ia miliki.

"Ya! Itu benar Naru - _chan_ dan Asia- _chan_." Jawab Matsuda dan Motohama serempak.

Naruko tersenyum kecil menyaksikan kelakuan teman-teman barunya. Mungkin setelah ini, sekolah tak akan semenyebalkan yang ia bayangkan. Sedangkan Asia hanya bisa berkaca-kaca. Terlalu terharu. Tak mampu berucap apa-apa, namun sebuah senyum tulus terukir di wajah ayu keluarga iblis Gremory itu.

 **-vvv-**

Setelah pelajaran usai, Issei dan Asia segera bergegas menuju ruang Klub Penelitian Ilmu Ghaib. Sesuai perintah dari ketua mereka. Beberapa menit kemudian, keduanya telah sampai di ruangan yang mereka tuju.

Di kursi khusus, duduk seorang pemuda berambut merah yang agak panjang. Berwajah tampan dengan kesan tenang dan berwibawa. Aura kepemimpinan menguar dari dirinya. Karena memang ia adalah pemimpin kelompok itu. Rais Gremory. Adik salah satu Maou bergelar Lucifer. Lalu di depan kursi itu duduk ketiga anggotanya.

"Silahkan duduk Asia, Issei!"

" _Ha'i Buchou._ " Jawab keduanya.

Tepat setelah Issei dan Asia duduk di kursi di depan ketiga anggota klub lainnya, seorang gadis berambut _dark-blue_ diikat _ponytail_ datang menyajikan teh yang dibawanya untuk seluruh anggota Klub.

"Ara-ara, Ise dan Asia- _chan_ sudah datang rupanya." Ujar gadis itu dengan nada khasnya. Issei yang melihat gadis itu langsung memasang tampang mesumnya. ' _ah Oppai Akeno-senpai memang yang terbaik._ ' Batin pemuda bermarga Hyoudou itu.

"Iya Akeno- _senpai_." Jawab Asia disertai senyum ramahnya. Kemudian Rais sedikit berdehem untuk menarik perhatian seluruh anggota Klub. Sebelum akhirnya ia memulai kegiatan Klub yang di pimpinnya.

"Baiklah, kita mulai saja kegiatan Klub hari ini. Pertama, kita akan membahas mengenai kontrak yang telah kalian buat minggu ini." Semua nampak mendengarkan dengan serius.

"Akeno, mengumpulkan 10 kontrak. Bagus sekali." Lanjut pemuda _crimson_ itu.

"Ara, terima kasih _Buchou_. Ufufufu." Jawab gadis yang dikenal Akeno.

"Kiba 8 kontrak. Koneko 7 kontrak. Asia 3 kontrak, bagus sekali Asia. Xenovia 1 kontrak, untuk pemula itu cukup baik dan.. Issei, kau belum mendapat kontrak satupun."

Issei menunduk dengan aura suram yang menguar di atas kepalanya. "Aku akan berusaha lebih baik lagi _Buchou_! Untuk bisa membangun kerajaan Harem. Apalagi ada seorang gadis baru yang ingin aku masukkan ke daftar haremku." Serunya penuh semangat. Jangan lupakan tampang mesum tingkat akutnya.

"Siapa gadis baru itu Issei- _kun_?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan wajah tampannya namun tidak bagi Issei.

" _Urusai_ pria cantik. Nanti kau merebuutnya dariku jika aku membocorkan rahasia ini." Jawab pemuda pemilik _Boosted Gear_ itu.

"Ara, apakah itu ada diantara kita?"

"Tidak Akeno- _san_. Dia murid baru." Jawab Issei penuh semangat.

Rais yang sedari tadi memperhatikan percakapan para anggotanya sedikit menaikan alis tatkala mendengar kata 'murid baru' yang diucapkan Issei. Dia jadi teringat murid baru berwajah cantik berambut pirang yang ditemuinya di kantin tadi siang. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak lebih cepat saat mengingat wajah ayu itu.

Kini Rais percaya kata 'cinta pada pandangan pertama' itu ternyata benar adanya. Ia merasakannya saat ini. Mungkin _Heir_ Gremory itu baru mampu mengakui ia menyukai gadis itu. Namun itu malah membuatnya semakin penasaran. Ingin mengenal lebih dekat. Ingin menatap mata biru itu lebih lama dan lebih leluasa lagi.

" _Buchou_?" suara Akeno membuyarkan lamunan Rais tentang sosok gadis yang tadi siang ditemuinya.

"Ah ya, ada apa Akeno?"

"Ara, _Buchou_ Melamunkan apa?"

"Tidak kok, baiklah kalian boleh melanjutkan kegiatan kalian menjalankan kontrak yang telah kalian buat. Dan untukmu Issei, bekerja lebih giat lagi"

" _Ha'i Buchou_." Jawab mereka serempak.

Setelah itu para anggota Klub itu meninggalkan ruangan tersebut menuju tempat _Client_ mereka masing-masing. Tentunya terkecuali pemuda berambut merah yang tengah berjalan ke dekat jendela dan berdiri menyender di sisi jendela itu.

 **-vvv-**

Malam hari di sebuah rumah mewah bercat Putih dengan pemandangan asri dari taman di rumah itu. Di ruangan keluarga tengah berkumpul tiga sosok dengan surai putih dan pirang. Seorang wanita paruh baya namun masih terlihat muda membuka suaranya sambil menoleh ke gadis bersurai pirang cerah di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana hari pertama sekolahmu Naru- _chan_?"

"Begitulah. Menyenangkan _Baa-chan_. Apalagi Naru sudah punya teman lumayan dekat." Jawab gadis itu dengan nada ceria.

"Baguslah. Jangan berteman dengan anak-anak mesum Naru- _chan_." Seorang pria paruh baya berambut putih menyahut.

"Kau sendiri mesum _Ero-jiji_." Jawab Naruko pedas. Membuat pria itu tertohok tepat di bagian dada.

"Sudahlah biarkan saja dia Naru- _chan_. Kau harus bisa menjaga diri dan memilih-milih teman yang sekiranya menurutmu baik. Jangan sampai terbawa arus pergaulan negatif zaman ini."

"Baik _Baa-chan_."

"Sekarang tidurlah. Jangan sampai besok terlambat." Ujar wanita itu lagi.

" _Ha'i_. _Oyasuminasai Baa-chan, Ero-jiji_."

" _Oyasuminasai_ Naru- _chan_." Jawab dua manusia dewasa itu bersamaan.

Setelah Naruko memasuki kamarnya, seorang pria berambut putih tadi berujar. "Sepertinya 'mereka' sudah mulai bergerak."

"Begitu. Mulai sekarang kita harus lebih sering melatihnya untuk mengendalikan _dia_."

"Ya, aku khawatir 'mereka' berbuat macam-macam pada cucu manisku."

"Kita tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi Jiraiya."

 **-vvv-**

Pagi hari yang cerah telah menyambut. Sinar matahari yang hangat menerpa kulit seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan tanda lahir seperti kumis kucing di kedua pipinya yang tengah berjalan santai menuju sekolahnya. Senyum mengembang di wajah cantik gadis itu membuat beberapa pejalan kaki bergender pria memerah dibuatnya.

Gadis bernama Naruko itu akhirnya sampai di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, seorang pemuda berambut merah juga terlihat baru sampai di depan gerbang tak jauh darinya. Sang Pemuda melihat ke arah Naruko dan sedikit terkejut.

Namun hal tak terduga terjadi, entah datang darimana tiba-tiba saja angin kencang menerpa kedua remaja itu hingga membuat rok Naruko sedikit terangkat.

"Kyaaaa.." Teriakan gadis pirang itu membahana. Tangan putihnya terjulur menutupi bagian depan roknya yang terangkat. Sedangkan pemuda yang diketahui bernama Rais itu hanya bisa memerah dengan sedikit darah mengucur dari lubang hidungnya karena melihat pemandangan didepannya.

"Apa yang kau lihat!" Jerit gadis Namikaze itu membuyarkan lamunan nista pemuda _crimson_ didepannya.

"Ti-tidak."

"Bohong!"

"Be-benar. Lagipula itu bukan salahku." Naas bagi Rais yang tak sengaja tertabrak murid laki-laki yang tengah berlari melewati mereka berdua dan akhirnya pemuda merah itu terpeleset lalu terjatuh tepat didepan Naruko dengan posisi telungkup. Ia sedikit meringis menahan sakit di lututnya dan juga tangan yang ia gunakan untuk menahan berat badannya.

"Aw." Pemuda itu mendongak dan selang beberapa detik kemudian darah yang tadi sempat berhenti kembali mengucur dengan derasnya dari lubang hidung remaja laki-laki itu. Entah apa yang dilihatnya hingga bisa membuat pemuda itu _nosebleed_ lagi. Mugkin karena posisi jatuhnya yang tepat berada di depan kaki gadis itu.

"DASAR BAKA TOMAT NO HENTAI!" Naruko lalu melenggang pergi dengan raut wajah kesal kepada pemuda yang baru dua kali ditemuinya itu. Tak lupa memukul kepala merah Rais dengan tas sekolahnya.

Sedangkan Rais masih bengong dengan kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya. Namun tak lama, cepat-cepat ia berdiri membenahi penampilannya. Sedikit celingak celinguk memastikan tak ada orang yang melihat kejadian memalukan antara gadis tadi dengan dirinya.

"Apa tadi katanya? Baka Tomat no Hentai? Dasar! Awas kau kuning." Gumamnya dengan nada kesal. Kemudian pemuda itu mulai memasuki kawasan sekolahnya yang mulai sepi.

.

.

Sepanjang pelajaran pertama, Rais tak bisa berkonsentrasi karena pikirannya tengah melayang ke kejadian tadi pagi. Tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah.

' _sial! Kenapa kejadian itu terulang-ulang terus di kepala ku sih. Tapi.. ada perbedaan dari gadis itu yang entah kenapa membuatku suka. Jika para gadis memuji dan memujaku. Gadis itu dengan gamblangnya memberiku julukan Tomat. Apalagi di tambah baka dan yang paling parah Hentai. Dia.. tak memandang rupa ku. Sungguh apa yang ia pikirkan? Kau membuatku semakin penasaran dengan mu Naruko.'_ Batinnya berbicara. Ia lalu menghela nafas sejenak kemudian kembali berkonsentrasi pada pelajarannya.

.

.

Sementara di Kelas 2-B, kejadian yang dialami Rais pun tengah dirasakan Naruko. Gadis itu tak mampu berkonsentrasi pada pelajarannya. Ia tengah mengingat bagaimana seorang pemuda yang merupakan _senpai_ nya tadi pagi secara nyata _nosebleed_ didepannya karena alasan yang tak ingin gadis itu ingat. Terlalu menyebalkan menurutnya.

' _awas kau tomat! Kau belum merasakan jurus bela diriku ya. Dasar baka tomat no hentaiiiiiii.'_

 _._

.

Bel istirahat akhirnya berbunyi. Naruko, Asia dan anggota Trio Mesum tengah berjalan di koridor yang agak sepi menuju ke kantin yang mungkin sekarang sedang ramai-ramainya. Sesekali percakapan diantara mereka menimbulkan tawa dari kelimanya. Apalagi ditambah tingkah konyol Issei, Matsuda dan Motohama. Semakin meramaikan suasana saja.

"Hay Issei, Asia. Kalian mau kemana?" namun sebuah suara feminim menghentikan langkah mereka. Ternyata itu Akeno. Lalu disampingnya berdiri seorang pemuda yang merupakan **Raja** nya.

"Akeno- _senpai_? Kami ingin ke ka—" ucapan pemuda bersurai coklat itu terhenti karena dipotong terlebih dahulu oleh Rais— **Raja** Akeno.

"Dunia memang sempit ya," ujarnya ambigu. Semua yang disana agaknya bingung dengan maksud ucapan pemuda merah itu kecuali untuk Naruko yang kini tengah menatap tajam pemuda yang tadi pagi sempat ia temui.

"Hey kau Baka Tomat no Hentai! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Mengganggu acara kami saja." Gadis _twintail_ itu membuka suara dengan nada kesal luar biasa.

"Tidak ada. Ini jalanan umum kok. Bukan begitu _Kuning jago berenang_?" seringai menyebalkan bertengger di wajah rupawan pemuda Gremory itu.

Naruko mengap-mengap mendengar panggilan ejekan yang ditujukan padanya itu. Ekspresinya persis seperti ikan yang terdampar di darat, menunggu shinigami menjemputnya. Urat-urat kekesalan menonjol di kening gadis itu. Alisnya berkedut pertanda ia amat sangat kesal sekarang ini. "Apa kau bilang Tomat busuk! Katakan sekali lagi atau tinju ini melayang ke wajah mengerikanmu itu!" semprotnya dengan nada yang naik satu oktaf.

"Me-mengerikan? Apa kau bilang? Coba saja kalau berani. Dasar _kuning jago berenang_!" jawab pemuda itu tak ingin kalah.

"Dasar Ero-tomat!"

"Kuning lembek!"

"Tomat ancur!"

"Kuning!"

"Tomat!"

"Kuning!"

"Sini kau tomat!" Naruko mengacungkan kepalan tangan kecilnya di depan dada dan mulai melangkah cepat ke arah pemuda itu berdiri. Tak ingin menjadi Tomat Blender, Rais lantas berlari menjauhi maut yang tengah mengintainya. Namun Naruko juga tak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi, ia lantas mempercepat laju larinya guna menghajar pemuda menyebalkan di depannya.

"BERHENTI TOMAT BRENGSEK!"

"CEPAT KEJAR KALAU BERANI KUNING!" dan akhirnya kejar-kejaran ala Tom and Jerry itu pun berlanjut sampai waktu yang tak dapat ditentukan. Mungkin hanya bel masuk yang bisa menghentikan muda-mudi itu.

Sementara di tempat Akeno, Asia dan Trio mesum.

"Kenapa dengan mereka?" tanya Issei dengan alis bertaut.

"Ara-ara. Entahlah, biarkan saja sampai mereka cape sendiri. Nah, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu Minna."

"Iya Akeno- _senpai_." Jawab keempat sahabat Naruko itu serempak. Lalu mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kantin yang sempat tertunda.

.

.

Rais masih berlari menghindari kejaran Naruko. Dia tahu bagaimana jika seorang perempuan sedang dalam mode marah. Sangat berbahaya. Namun ketika ia berlari, ia melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek menggunakan kaca mata tampak baru keluar dari ruangan OSIS. Itu sahabat kecilnya.

Tanpa banyak berfikir, pemuda itu dengan cepat menarik tangan gadis berkaca mata tersebut masuk ke ruangan di belakang gadis itu. Sepertinya ruangan OSIS aman untuk ia bersembunyi. Segera saja Rais menutup kembali pintu ruangan tersebut dan bersembunyi di belakang pintu dengan ia yang menghimpit tubuh kecil sona diantara dirinya dan pintu ruangan tersebut.

"Apa yang kau laku—." Ucapan gadis itu terpotong saat jari telunjuk Rais menahan bibirnya. Sontak saja sang gadis memerah, apalagi menyadari posisi mereka yang sangat dekat saat ini.

"Tenanglah Sona. Aku sedang mendapat masalah. Kita harus bersembunyi terlebih dahulu. Nanti aku jelaskan" pemuda itu berbisik rendah. Nafas hangatnya menerpa hidung sona karena jarak wajah mereka yang terpaut hanya beberapa cm saja. Wajah Sona kian memerah. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat saat ini.

Setelah beberapa saat, pemuda itu mengintip jendela di samping pintu tersebut dan menemukan Naruko tengah berlari melewati ruangan OSIS. Ia menghela nafas lega. Kemudian ia mulai menjauhkan diri dari Sona.

"Jadi, bisa jelaskan?"

"Haah intinya dia mengejarku karena aku mengejek rambutnya." Sona menaikan satu alisnya bingung.

"Itu karena dia yang memanggilku Tomat duluan." Ujarnya sembari bersidekap dada.

"Kau kekanak-kanakan Rais- _kun_." Sedangkan Rais hanya cengengesan. Sona menghela nafas sejenak.

"Baiklah, lalu sekarang apa?"

"Tidak ada. Aku akan kembali ke kelas. Mau bareng?"

"Baiklah."

"Oh ya, terima kasih untuk yang barusan." Rais lalu mulai membuka pintu ruangan tersebut untuk kembali ke kelasnya.

"Tak masalah." Jawab Sona dengan masih berwajah datar. Namun senyum kecil ia berikan kepada pemuda itu. Dan Rais juga membalas dengan senyum menawannya. Akhirnya mereka berdua mulai meninggalkan ruangan OSIS menuju ke kelas masing-masing.

 **TBC**

 **A/N : Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 1. mohon maaf jika banyak kesalahan dan kurang menarik. Saya author newbie. Nah segitu dulu. Sampai jumpa di chapter 2** **.**

 **Aku agak bingung masalah nama Rias yang kalo jadi cowok. Saya minta saran para reader untuk masalah ini, bolehkah?**

 **Nah, semoga cerita gaje saya ini bisa menghibur para reader sekalian**

 **Arigatou gozaimasu**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : ©** Masashi Kishimoto dan Ichie Ishibumi

 **Rated :** M (jaga-jaga)

 **Pair :** Gremory Rais x ?, Hyoudou Issei x ?

 **Genre :** Romance, Friendship, Adventure and Supranatural

 **Warning :** Typos, missing Typos, OC, OOC, AU dan sedikit Canon, EYD berantakan, GenderBender, male!Rias, Fem!Naruto, alur gak seperti di canon.

Sebelumnya aku mau ngucapin terima kasih untuk para _reader_ yang udah _review, fav_ dan _foll._ *ojigi*

 **Dan maaf gak bisa bales review dulu.** Dan untuk yang minta pair KibaNaru maaf ya gak bisa, soalnya author udah nentuin semua scenenya. Nantinya takut kacau. Mohon maaf sekali lagi .. satu lagi yang minta update kilat juga kayaknya gak bisa, abisnya aku gak tahu gimana cara update lewat hp .hehe

Oke deh ini lanjutannya. Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk para _reviewer-san_ semua. Kalian luar biasa. Nah, ini lanjutannya. Selamat membaca oh iya kalau bingung sama penampilan Rias cowok, bayangin aja Sirzech tapi rambutnya sebatas bawah telinga, gak panjang kaya Sirzech. Iris mata sama radar yang di atas rambutnya itu tetep sama (lupakan Oppai indahnya). Cuma badan yang tinggi and proporsional. Gagah lah pokoknya :D

 **Chapter 2**

Matahari pagi ini lebih cerah daripada biasanya. Menyampaikan sejuta kehangatan bagi setiap makhluk. Di sebuah rumah mewah, terlihat tiga orang tengah menyantap sarapan mereka. Suasana yang begitu tenang menjadikan pagi itu lebih damai.

" _Baa-chan_ , aku selesai. Aku ingin meminta izin pergi ke taman." Ujar seorang gadis bersurai pirang cerah diikat _twintail_ rendah. Persis seperti gaya rambut wanita paruh baya yang ia panggil nenek.

"Pergi dengan siapa Naru- _chan_?" tanya wanita paruh baya tadi sambil melirik ke arah cucunya itu.

"Sendiri. Tapi tenang saja aku bisa menjaga diri kok."

"Jangan pulang terlalu sore." Satu-satunya pria di ruangan itu berpesan.

" _Ha'i Jiji_. Aku pamit dulu _Baa-chan, Jiji_."

"Hati-hati."

"Iya." Kemudian Naruko mulai melangkah keluar rumah, tak lupa memberikan kecupan singkat di pipi nenek kesayangannya itu. Sedangkan sang kakek merengut karena tak dapat bagian.

"Selalu saja seperti itu. Aku kan juga ingin dapat ciuman sepertimu Tsunade."

"Sudahlah Jiraiya. Gadis itu sudah besar. Mungkin dia malu kalau harus mencium kakek tua mesum sepertimu." Tsunade berkata sambil tertawa kecil. Sedangkan Jiraiya makin terpuruk dengan awan hitam di atas kepala putihnya.

.

.

Naruko berjalan dengan riang sambil sesekali bersenandung kecil. Hari minggu kali ini ingin ia habiskan di taman. Sudah seminggu ia bersekolah di Kuoh, sekolah barunya. Dan selama itu pula, pelajaran dan segala tugas yang membuat kepala pirangnya sedikit pusing membuat ia membutuhkan sedikit _refreshing_.

Akhirnya ia sampai di Taman yang menjadi tujuannya. Tempat ini begitu sejuk. Asri dan indah. Disana juga terdapat beberapa orang mungkin bersama keluarganya. Ia jadi rindu Ayah dan Ibunya. Tanpa sadar wajahnya menjadi sedikit sendu. Namun cepat-cepat ia menggeleng. Ia memang merindukan kedua orang tuanya, namun kehilangan orang tua tak membuatnya kekurangan kasih sayang dan cinta keluarga.

Ia punya nenek dan kakeknya yang selalu menyayanginya. Yang mengajarinya segalanya. Mereka ada di setiap waktu gadis itu membutuhkan kehangatan. Mereka berdua. Jiraiya dan Tsunade. Adalah nenek dan kakek terbaik di dunia ini. Ya, buat apa dia bersedih? Ia gadis yang kuat. Itu yang dikatakan neneknya. Dan ia harus bisa menjadi apa yang nenek dan kakeknya inginkan. Naruko tersenyum mengingat itu.

"Hiks.. hiks.." tiba-tiba suara seorang anak laki-laki menangis membuyarkan lamunannya. Cepat-cepat Naruko mencari dari mana asal suara itu. Akhirnya ia menemukan dimana suara itu berada. Tak jauh darinya berdiri, terdapat pohon maple dengan bangku panjang di bawah pohon itu.

Dan disana duduk seorang anak kecil kira-kira berumur 5-6 tahun. Bangku taman yang tinggi membuat kakinya mengangkang di udara. Gadis itu segera menghampiri sang anak. Naruko tak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah anak itu karena tertutup tangan anak itu yang sepertinya sedang mencoba menghapus air matanya walau tangisnya belum berhenti.

"Hey adik kecil kenapa menangis?" Tanya Naruko lembut sesaat setelah ia duduk di samping sang anak. Anak itu mendongak melihat ke arah suara orang yang memanggilnya. Wajahnya memerah karena usapan kasar tangannya. Walau awalnya ia sedikit takut, namun begitu melihat senyum lembut kakak cantik di sampingnya, akhirnya ia menjawab dengan suara sedikit serak.

"Ta-tadi aku di ti-tinggalkan teman-teman. Da-dan _Kaa-chan_ belum datang menjemput. Hiks"

Naruko tersenyum mendengar jawaban anak kecil manis didepannya. Kemudian tangan putih gadis itu terangkat mengelus surai hitam anak yang baru di temuinya itu. "Ne, jangan khawatir. _Nee-chan_ akan menemanimu sampai _Kaa-chan_ mu menjemput ya. Bagaimana?" senyum lembut masih ia berikan kepada anak di sampingnya. Ia melihat anak itu menunduk dengan masih terisak kecil.

"Jangan menangis lagi. Bagaimana kalau kita membeli es krim?" lanjutnya lagi masih dengan mengelus surai anak itu.

Sang anak akhirnya mendongak, menyampingkan tubuh kecilnya lalu memandang langsung iris biru jernih milik kakak cantik didepannya. Ia tersenyum lebar mendengar tawaran Naruko. Kemudian dengan cepat mengangguk, tak lupa mengusap wajahnya yang masih basah bekas air matanya tadi.

Naruko tersenyum dan berdiri. "Baiklah, ayo kita pergi!"

"Hum!" anak itu mengangguk dan dengan Cepat Naruko menggandeng tangan kecil sang anak. Mereka berdua akhirnya pergi ke _Stand_ es krim tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk tadi.

"Ne, nama kamu siapa?"

"Kin, kalo _Nee-chan_?"

"Naruko. Nah kita sudah sampai. Paman pesan es krimnya dua. Kamu mau rasa apa Kin- _kun_?" tanya Naruko sambil mengambil uang di tas kecilnya.

"Coklat _Nee-chan_!" jawab Kin dengan semangat, membuat gadis di sampingnya terkikik geli.

.

.

Sementara tak jauh dari tempat Naruko dan Kin, berdiri seorang pemuda berambut merah beriris hijau-kebiruan tengah mengamati kegiatan mereka berdua. Senyum kecil nan lembut mengembang di wajah tampannya. Setelah menyaksikan bagaimana Naruko memperlakukan anak kecil itu, ia tak bisa menahan senyumnya.

"Satu lagi hal yang aku tahu dari sifatmu sekarang, kau lembut dan keibuan. Dan kau semakin membuatku terpana. Setelah lama perasaanku terhadap wanita membeku. Kau datang mencairkan semuanya. Apalagi yang kau punya Naruko? Apa lagi yang akan kau tunjukan untuk semakin membuatku menginginkanmu? Andai kau menjadi milikku lalu ku bawa ke keluarga Gremory, bagaimanan tanggapan _Kaa-sama, Tou-sama_ dan _Nii-sama_? Mereka pasti akan senang." gumam pemuda itu pelan.

Pemuda itu masih berdiri di belakang sebuah pohon untuk menyembunyikan sosoknya. Untuk sekarang ini ia hanya ingin mengamati. Ia ingin tahu bagaimana gadis itu lebih jauh. Ia ingin selalu dekat dengan gadis itu walau harus menjaga jarak. Ia ingin berbicara dengan gadis itu walau hanya dengan saling ejek. Ia ingin selalu melihat senyum indah gadis itu walau senyum itu bukan untuk dirinya.

Lama ia mengamati bagaimana Naruko membuat anak kecil didepannya tertawa. Sambil tak lupa menikmati es yang telah mereka beli. Hingga netranya menangkap kehadiran seorang pemuda berambut coklat mendekati gadis yang tengah di awasinya. Siapa itu? ia menyipitkan matanya, memperjelas penghilatannya.

"Issei? Sedang apa dia mendekati Naruko? Dan apa-apaan itu! kenapa dia bergabung dan duduk sebangku dengan Naruko? Grrr." Pemuda itu mengomel dengan kesal. Hampir saja ia meninju pohon disampingnya jika ia tak ingat ini adalah tempat umum.

Pemuda itu marah luar biasa. Tentu saja. Bagaimana mungkin _Pawn_ nya yang mesum itu mendekati gadis yang tengah di awasinya. Gadis yang telah membuatnya terpesona. ' _ini tak boleh dibiarkan_ ' batinnya berucap.

Pemuda dari keluarga Gremory itu mulai menimbang-nimbang untuk melesatkan _Power of Destruction_ nya yang sudah dialiri energi iblis yang kuat, atau memberikan seribu tamparan lingkaran sihir di bokongkepada bocah mesum itu? Untuk apa? Tentu saja menghukum budak mesumnya. Sungguh sadis.

"Baiklah, kita lihat apa yang akan kalian lakukan setelah ini."

.

.

Sementara di tempat Naruko. Gadis itu masih bercanda dan sesekali tertawa bersama anak yang bernama Kin tadi. Hingga pembicaraan mereka terpotong oleh panggilan yang ditujukan kepada gadis pirang itu.

"Naruko- _chan_?"

"Ise? Sedang apa disini?" Issei lalu duduk disamping Kin, menatap sekilas anak kecil yang kini diapit oleh dirinya dan Naruko.

"Jalan-jalan saja dan kebetulan melihatmu bersama anak kecil. Siapa dia?" pemuda itu kini menyenderkan badannya ke sandaran bangku taman itu.

"Oh dia Kin. Kami sedang menunggu Ibu Kin menjemput." Naruko menjawab disertai senyum ramah. Tangannya mengelus kepala Kin yang tengah asik menikmati es krim coklatnya.

"Siapamu? Sepupu 'kah?"

"Bukan. Dia tadi menangis karena di tinggal teman-temannya. Nah Kin- _kun_ , perkenalkan ini teman _Nee-chan_. Namanya Issei _Nii-san._ " Kin yang masih asik menikmati esnya mendongak ke arah Naruko ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil. Lalu kepala dengan surai hitam itu menengok ke arah Issei yang tengah tersenyum lebar.

"Perkenalkan namaku Kin, _Nii-san_ mesum. Salam kenal" Ujar bocah itu dengan suara cemprengnya. Pemuda berambut coklat itu langsung _sweatdrop_ mendengar panggilan anak didepannya. ' _seburuk itukah aku? Sampai-sampai bocah ingusan ini bisa mendeteksi kemesumanku. Oh tuh—gah, panas!_ ' Batin Issei miris sembari memegang kepalanya sesaat karena rasa pusing yang tiba-tiba di rasakannya. Tentu saja ia lupa bahwa iblis tidak dapat berdo'a.

Sedangkan Naruko tertawa kecil mendengar perkenalan aneh anak kecil di sampingnya. "Iya salam kenal juga." Jawab Issei lesu, entah karena apa.

"Oh ya Ise, Asia- _chan_ mana?" tanya Naruko lagi.

"Dia di rumah membantu _Kaa-san_. Kenapa?"

"Tidak, hanya saja aku butuh teman untuk bersenang-senang hari ini."

Seketika wajah Issei langsung berubah cerah mendengar penuturan Naruko. Dengan secepat kilat pemuda itu menyahut. "Biar aku saja yang menemanimu. Lagipula hari ini aku bebas."

"Benarkah?" tanya gadis pirang itu senang. Akhirnya ia tak sendiri.

"Tentu." Balas Issei tak kalah senang. Apalagi berjalan berdua dengan gadis cantik. Untung saja tadi pagi ia sudah menggosok gigi. Entah apa hubungannya dengan semua itu.

"Baiklah, kita akan ke Taman Bermain setelah Ibu Kin- _kun_ datang menjemput." Selang beberapa menit, seorang wanita paruh baya terlihat mendekati bangku tempat Naruko duduk. Lalu Kin yang pertama melihat kedatangan wanita itu langsung saja melompat turun dari bangku putih itu. Naruko memekik kaget melihat Kin melompat dengan gesitnya. Namun melihat wanita paruh baya yang menyambut Kin yang hendak memeluk wanita tersebut membuat gadis itu yakin bahwa wanita itu adalah orang yang tengah mereka tunggu.

"Apa kalian yang telah menjaga anak saya? Apa dia merepotkan?"

"Iya, ah tidak bibi. Justru Kin penurut sekali." Jawab Naruko sesaat setelah ia berdiri diikuti Issei setelahnya.

"Terima kasih sudah mau menjaga Kin. Tadi saya sempat ada urusan mendadak. Kalo begitu kami permisi dulu. Sekali lagi terima kasih." Wanita itu membungkuk.

"Iya sama-sama bibi. Kami senang kok bisa bermain dengan Kin walau sebentar." Naruko balas membungkuk kemudian gadis itu melempar senyum ramah. Wanita baya yang merupakan Ibu Kin itu ikut tersenyum kemudian ia berbalik hendak pulang dengan Kin berada di gendongannya.

"MAKASIH KAKAK CANTIK DAN KAKAK MESUM!" Kin berteriak sambil melambaikan tangannya. Bahkan ketika ia berteriak suaranya tetap kecil karena jarak mereka yang telah lumayan jauh.

Naruko balas tersenyum dan melambai, sedangkan Issei malah telungkup gaje di bawah bangku taman tadi dengan aura hitam mengelilinginya. "Kenapa? Kenapa aku ini bisa mesum?" gumamnya entah pada siapa.

Keringat jatuh turun di pelipis Naruko melihat kelakuan Issei. "Issei? Ayo berangkat!" katanya.

"Baiklah Ayo!" pemuda itu bangkit dengan cepat setelah mengingat kencan—walau kata kencan itu hanya pendapat sepihak Issei—mereka akan segera dimulai setelah ini. Kemudian dua remaja itu mulai melangkah meninggalkan Taman tempat mereka berkumpul tadi. Demi celana dalam Ddraig, entah kenapa sekarang ini hati Issei deg-degan. Walaupun ini bukan pertama kalinya ia berjalan berdua untuk bersenang-senang dengan seorang gadis.

Lalu bagaimanakah kondisi _stalker_ kita? Oh tentunya ia akan tetap menguntiti kegiatan mereka berdua. Dewi Fortuna sepertinya masih memihak pemuda merah itu, karena sampai sekarang kehadirannya tak dilihat ataupun dirasakan oleh Naruko dan Issei.

.

.

Setelah Naruko dan Issei sampai di Taman bermain, mereka membeli Tiket terlebih dahulu setelah itu segera saja dua remaja itu memasuki kawasan tempat segala macam permainan disediakan.

"Nah, Naru- _chan_. Kita akan naik wahana mana?"

"Hemm entahlah Ise. Bagaimana jika _Roaler Coaster_?"

"Ba-baiklah." Suara pemuda berambut coklat itu terdengar gugup. Naruko yang menyadari keanehan Issei menoleh ke arah pemuda mesum itu. Satu alisnya terangkat melihat pemuda disampingnya tiba-tiba gugup.

"Ada apa Ise?"

"Ah tidak, Ayo!" entah sadar atau tidak, pemuda pemilik _Boosted Gear_ itu meraih tangan Naruko dan menggandengnya. Naruko memerah menyadari tangannya di genggam dengan lembut oleh Issei. Kemudian dua remaja itu mulai menghabiskan waktu libur mereka dengan mencoba berbagai macam wahana permainan.

 **-vvv-**

Disebuah Gua yang amat tertutup. Keadaan yang tadinya gelap sedikit menjadi terang karena cahaya yang berasal dari ujung jari sebuah patung raksasa. Berdiri 10 sosok yang memakai jubah hitam berlengan panjang dengan motif awan merah di beberapa bagian. 10 sosok itu kini tengan berkumpul di atas jari patung raksasa tadi. Seorang lelaki berambut jingga membuka suara.

"Bagaimana dengan tugas yang telah ku berikan kepadamu Zetsu?"

"Aku telah mendapat informasi dimana _Jinchuriki Kyuubi_ berada sekarang ini. Rupanya ia berada di kota Kuoh dan ia tinggal bersama kakek dan neneknya. Dia adalah seorang gadis keturunan Uzumaki. Dan untuk sampai di Kota itu, minimal kita membutuhkan waktu 1 minggu." Jawab seorang pria dengan wajah yang memiliki dua warna, hitam dan putih dengan tanaman bertengger di kedua sisi wajahnya.

"Bagus. Persiapkan diri kalian. Beberapa hari lagi kita akan berangkat kesana. Setelah kita mendapatkankan _Hachibi_ kita akan menangkap _Kyuubi_ secepatnya. Dan menguasai dunia ini." Pemuda berambut jingga tadi berujar diakhiri seringai mengerikannya. Semua orang yang ada disana mengangguk mengerti mendengar ucapan ketua mereka.

 **-vvv-**

Sekitar Pukul 2 siang Naruko kembali ke rumahnya diantar Issei. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka diisi dengan obrolan ringan dengan sesekali tertawa bersama. Pemuda bermarga Hyoudou itu akhirnya tahu sebagian kecil sifat Naruko. Gadis itu tipe yang ceria dan ramah, ditambah enak di ajak bicara. Begitulah menurut pendapat Issei.

"Jadi kalian bertiga itu sahabat sejak SMP? Dan apa tadi, karena kalian punya hobi yang sama makanya kalian jadi bersahabat?" Naruko tertawa geli mendengar cerita Issei tentang masa lalu terbentuknya Trio Mesum. Sedangkan Issei tersenyum bangga. Entah apa yang dia banggakan.

"Dan biar kutebak, hoby kalian itu adalah apapun yang berbau mesum?"

"Haha, tentu saja. Mesum itu ciri dari pria sejati." Naruko hanya mampu geleng-geleng kepala mendengar penuturan sahabat laki-lakinya itu.

"Nah akhirnya kita sampai juga. Ini rumahku." Issei berdecak kagum melihat rumah mewah gadis pirang disampingnya. Mereka tengah berdiri di depan gerbang rumah bercat putih tersebut. Elegan dan asri. Begitulah mungkin kesan pertama Pemuda beriris coklat itu.

"Mari masuk dulu." Naruko mulai membuka gerbang dihadapannya.

"Apa tak merepotkan?" tanya Issei sedikit ragu.

"Tidak kok. Di rumah mungkin nenek dan kakek ku masih tidur siang."

"Baiklah." Dan akhirnya mereka berdua memasuki kawasan rumah Naruko.

.

.

Sementara tak jauh dari rumah gadis pirang itu, berdiri seorang pemuda berambut merah yang tadi mengikuti Naruko dan Issei sepanjang aktivitas mereka hari ini. "Jadi ini rumahnya. Baiklah aku akan pulang dulu. Kali ini aku mengaku kalah dari mu Issei. Tapi bukan berarti aku akan berhenti." Gumamnya. Lalu ia menciptakan lingkaran sihir dan mulai meninggalkan kawasan itu.

.

.

" _Tadaima_."

" _Okaeri_ Naru- _chan ._ " Tsunade muncul dari dapur dan berjalan menghampiri cucunya itu.

" _Jiji_ dimana _Baa-chan_?" tanya Naruko setelah ia memasuki rumah dan dibelakangnya berjalan Issei mengikuti.

"Di kamarnya. Siapa dia Naru- _chan_?"

"Ah iya, dia Issei. Temanku di Sekolah." Issei lalu berdiri sejajar dengan Naruko yang membuatnya langsung berhadapan dengan Tsunade.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Hyoudou Issei. Teman Naruko di Sekolah sekaligus di Kelas." Issei membungkuk sopan dan memberikan senyuman terbaiknya kepada wanita paruh baya itu. Tsunade mengangguk dan tersenyum ramah.

"Saya Tsunade. Neneknya Naruko. Nah, mari duduk dulu." Issei masih mempertahankan senyumnya. Baru kali ini dia mengunjungi langsung rumah seorang perempuan walaupun itu hanya temannya. Jadinya ia merasa agak sedikit aneh.

"Saya ke dapur dulu Issei- _san_. Masih ada pekerjaan yang belum selesai. Nah, Naruko ambilkan minum untuk temanmu itu." wanita yang terlihat awet muda itu langsung melenggang pergi setelah berbicara demikian. Jadilah sekarang ini di ruang tamu hanya tersisa dua orang.

"Iya. Jadi Issei, ingin minum apa? Teh, kopi atau jus?"

"Teh saja Naru- _chan_. Maaf merepotkan."

"Baiklah. Tidak kok. Tunggu sebentar ya." Naruko mulai berdiri dari duduknya dan segera berjalan ke arah dapur untuk mengambil minuman dan mungkin beberapa camilan untuk dirinya juga pemuda coklat itu.

Di dapur ia melihat neneknya tengah membuat cake. Terlihat dari beberapa bahan yang berserakan di atas meja makan.

"Sedang buat _cake_ apa _Baa-chan?_ " tanya Gadis itu sambil mengambil dua gelas khusus untuk teh. Setelah mendapatkannya, ia mengambil teh celup dan mulai menyeduhnya dengan air hangat juga tak lupa di tambahkan gula secukupnya. Setelah selesai dengan teh, Naruko mulai mengambil lagi dua toples camilan dan menaruhnya di atas nampan. Tak lupa teh yang tadi telah ia buat juga diletakkan di atas nampan..

"Brownis. Ada satu yang sudah matang dan bisa kau berikan kepada temanmu itu." Jawab Tsunade yang masih fokus dengan pekerjaannya.

"Baiklah. Aku ambil. Terima kasih _Baa-chan_." Naruko lalu mengambil kue yang dimaksud neneknya di pinggir Oven. Gadis itu memotong-motong kue tersebut dan menuangkannya di atas piring. Setelah selesai, ia simpan piring itu diatas toples camilannya.

"Ya." Jawab Tsunade singkat. Gadis berambut pirang itu mulai meninggalkan dapur dan menuju ruang tengah tempat Issei menunggu. Ia melihat Issei yang sepertinya sedang asik memperhatikan lukisan-lukisan juga foto yang terpajang di dinding.

"Ini teh dan makanannya. Maaf menunggu lama." Naruko menata semuanya dengan rapi di atas meja. Sedangkan pemuda berambut coklat itu sedikit tersentak kaget kala mendengar suara Naruko yang tiba-tiba. Mungkin tadi ia terlalu asik dengan dunianya sendiri sehingga tak mendengar sedikitpun langkah kaki gadis pirang itu.

"Ah iya, terima kasih." Issei mulai kembali duduk di kursi yang sempat ditempatinya tadi. Mengambil gelas teh yang tepat berada di hadapannya, tak lupa juga dengan tatakannya. Menyesap sedikit rasa teh itu dan seketika wajahnya tersenyum.

"Enak sekali."

"Itu hanya teh celup kok. Jadi jangan terlalu berlebihan." Naruko tertawa kecil mendengar komentar Issei barusan.

"Tapi komposisi gulanya sungguh pas." Lanjut pemuda itu lagi.

"Haha, terima kasih kalau begitu."

Issei tersenyuum dan mengangguk. Lalu meletakkan kembali gelas tehnya.

"Ini kue buatan nenek ku. Silahkan di coba." Naruko menyodorkan piring yang diatasnya terdapat beberapa potong kue brownis. Issei mengambil satu dan mulai memakannya dengan pelan, setelah satu kunyahan ia rasakan ternyata rasanya sangat enak. Segera saja ia habiskan potongan yang masih tersisa di tangannya. Lalu mengambil kembali dan memakannya dengan lahap.

Naruko terkikik geli melihat tingkah Issei yang makan seperti anak kecil. "Pelan-pelan Issei. Nanti tersedak." Gadis itu memperingatkan dengan tersenyum geli.

"Inwi enwak swekwali." Pemuda berambut coklat itu berujar dengan kue yang menumpuk di dalam mulutnya.

"Syukurlah kalau kau suka. Nenek ku memang jago dalam hal memasak." Ucap Naruko sambil tersenyum senang. Setelah itu suasana diisi dengan obrolan ringan diantara mereka berdua. Di tengah pembicaraan, Jiraiya dan Tsuande ikut bergabung. Dan ajaibnya Jiraiya dan Issei langsung terlihat akrab. Mungkin ada kesamaan tertentu yang membuat mereka menjadi seperti itu. keempatnya larut dalam obrolan yang membuat mereka sampai tak sadar bahwa matahari sudah tenggelam. Issei lalu pamit pulang, tak lupa berterima kasih kepada Tuan rumah di rumah itu.

 **-vvv-**

Sementara di dunia bawah, tepatnya di dalam ruang keluarga sebuah Istana yang sangat megah terlihat tiga iblis yang tengah bercengkrama. Lalu tiba-tiba di tengah ruangan itu tepatnya tidak jauh dari mereka bertiga muncul lingkaran sihir dan menampakkan seoarang remaja berambut merah. Ketiga iblis yang tengah larut dalam pembicaraan mereka seketika menoleh ke arah dimana lingkaran sihir itu tercipta.

"Selamat malam _Tou-sama, Kaa-sama_ dan _Nii-sama_." Sapa remaja itu.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga Rais." Ucap seorang laki-laki berambut merah yang diperkirakan berumur 25 tahunan. Sedangkan yang dipanggil adik yaitu remaja berambut merah yang baru datang tadi hanya tersenyum gugup. "Ya, maaf terlambat. Tadi ada urusan yang sangat penting."

"Tak apa, duduklah Rais- _kun_." Seorang wanita paruh baya berambut coklat berujar dengan nada lembut. Kemudian Rais berjalan ke arah 3 anggota keluarganya dan duduk tepat di samping kakaknya.

"Baiklah kita mulai saja pembicaraannya. Rais, apa kau tahu kenapa _Tou-sama_ memanggilmu kesini?" seorang Pria paruh baya berambut identik dengan Rais bertanya dengan suara beratnya. Dia adalah ayah dari Gremory Rais.

"Tidak _Tou-sama_." Rais memandang ayahnya serius ketika mendengar suara berat ayahnya. Perasaannya mengatakan bahwa sang ayah seperti ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan masa depannya. Namun ia tak tahu apa itu.

"Dengarkan baik-baik. _Tou-sama_ sudah berbicaradan berdiskusi dengan Lord Phenex mengenai masalah yang sedang dihadapi kaum iblis. Yaitu tentang semakin berkurangnya populasi iblis berdarah murni." Lelaki paruh baya itu menjeda ucapannya sejenak sedangkan Rais masih mendengarkan dengan seksama walau perasaannya mulai was-was.

"Dan untuk menyelesaikan permasalahan tersebut, kau pun tahu jalan keluarnya yaitu dengan menikahkan iblis berdarah murni dengan iblis berdarah murni juga. Jadi.."

"Jadi?" Beo Rais. Lucius tersenyum mendengar tanggapan putranya.

"Kau akan kami tunangkan lalu nikahkan dengan putri dari Lord Phenex." Lanjut pria paruh baya itu.

"Apa!" Remaja laki-laki itu nyaris saja berteriak jika ia tak ingat tengah berhadapan dengan siapa. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka dengan iris hijaunya yang membelalak sempurna. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Ternyata perasaan was-wasnya tadi terbukti benar.

"Ta-tapi kenapa aku? Aku masih sekolah _Tou-sama_." Kaki Rais rasanya lemas seketika. Pemuda itu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi dengan lesu. Masih terkejut dan aneh.

"Kau adalah pewaris Gremory anakku. Dan sebagai penerusku tentunya kau harus sedikit berkorban. Dan Sekolah bukanlah alasan yang tepat untuk mu menghindar dari ini semua."

"Tapi _Tou-sama_ bagaimana mungkin aku menikah dengan orang yang tak kucintai?" Rais berusaha meruntuhkan pendirian ayahnya.

"Cinta akan tumbuh seiring berjalannya waktu anakku." Venelana berusaha membantu suaminya itu. Ia tersenyum lembut khas seorang Ibu. Namun Rais malah tertunduk lesu.

"Pikirkanlah baik-baik nak." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Lord Gremory pergi meninggalkan ruangan tamu lalu diikuti istrinya. Kini tinggallah Rais bersama kakak laki-lakinya.

"Cinta ya.. lalu bagaimana dengan orang yang ku cintai." Gumam remaja bersurai merah itu pelan, namun masih dapat didengar kakaknya.

"Siapa dia?" lelaki yang merupakan sulung Keluarga Gremory itu menoleh ke samping, tempat adiknya duduk.

"Kau tak akan tahu Sirzech _Nii-sama_. Dia manusia yang satu sekolah denganku."

"Namanya?" Tanya Sirzech lagi. Masih memperhatikan adiknya yang sepertinya tengah menerawang seseorang.

"Namikaze Naruko. Dia cantik dengan rambut pirang dan iris biru langit yang indah. Ramah, ceria dan baik." Jelas Rais sambil membayangkan sosok Naruko ketika pertama kali ia melihat gadis itu di kantin. Lalu pikirannya teringat kejadian memalukan ketika mereka berdua berada di depan gerbang sekolah. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum kecil hampir tertawa. Membuat Sirzech menaikan alisnya bingung.

"Begitu. Sepertinya ia gadis yang cukup menarik."

"Sangat menarik malah." Sirzech tertawa mendengar pengakuan adiknnya itu.

"Kenapa kau tertawa _Baka Aniki_?" Tanya remaja merah itu kesal. Acara membayangkan sosok gadis cantiknya jadi terganggu mendengar tawa nyaring kakaknya.

"Tidak ada. Hanya tak menyangka adik ku yang imut ini bisa jatuh cinta juga." Rais mendelik tajam ke arah kakaknya. Apalagi dia di bilang imut. _What the hell_! ' _aku tampan, bukannya imut._ ' Batin remaja itu kesal. Sedangkan Sirzech malah tersenyum lebar.

"Tenanglah _Otouto_. Aku akan bicara dengan _Tou-sama_ agar rencana ini dapat digagalkan." Ucap Sulung Gremory itu kalem. Rais menengok cepat ke arah kakaknya itu dan bertanya dengan antusias.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja _Baka Otouto_. Lagipula aku penasaran dengan gadis yang bernama Naruko itu." Sang Lucifer memegang dagunya sambil berfikir, membayangkan bagaimana nanti anak dari adiknya ini. Sungguh fikiran yang sudah terlalu jauh.

"Terima kasih _Aniki._ Tapi aku masih tak tahu siapa yang akan menjadi calon tunanganku itu." Rais kembali menyamankan posisi duduknya dengan bersandar dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas sandaran kursi.

"Dia Lilulu. Kau ingat? Sewaktu kecil kalian sering main bersama."

"Oh dia ternyata. Sudah lama sekali rasanya tak bertemu dengannya." Remaja berambut merah itu berkata sambil memejamkan matanya. Tiba-tiba saja lelah menderanya. Ditambah lagi masalah pertunangan ini.

"Kau rindu padanya?" tanya sang Maou sedikit menggoda.

"Ya, dan jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam _Baka Aniki_!" Rais berujar sedikit jengkel. Sedangkan Sirzech hanya tertawa senang karena berhasil menggoda adiknya itu.

"Baiklah, tolong aku ya _Nii-sama_. Sekarang aku ingin kembali dan beristirahat." Sang Ketua ORC itu mulai bangkit dari posisi duduknya lalu sedikit merenggangkan otot-otot di tubuhnya.

"Ya, serahkan padaku. Mungkin beberapa hari lagi Grayfia dan calon tunanganmu akan mengunjungimu di dunia manusia."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu _Aniki_." Rais mulai menciptakan lingkaran sihir dan beberapa detik kemudian pemuda itu telah menghilang bersama lingkaran sihir yang dibuatnya tadi.

Sirzech masih terdiam di tempatnya, sekarang ini ia tengah memikirkan bagaimana nanti ia berbicara dengan sang ayah mengenai adiknya. Setelah lama berkutat dengan pikirannya, lelaki itu mulai beranjak untuk menemui Ayah dan Ibunya.

 **-vvv-**

Waktu yang sama di sebuah Training Ground kediaman Naruko, terlihat Tsunade tengah memperhatikan cucunya yang kini sedang berlatih jurus medis. Naruko tengah berdiri menghadap seekor ikan yang berada di atas gulungan cukup besar, dari kedua tangan gadis itu berpendar cahaya hijau yang menyelimuti ikan tersebut. Peluh bercucuran dari dahi gadis itu. sepertinya ia sudah mulai kelelahan.

"Tetap fokus. Kontrol cakra sangat berpengaruh dalam mempelajari jurus ini." Wanita paruh baya yang tengah duduk di sebuah kursi tak jauh dari Naruko berkata. Sedangkan gadis pirang itu hanya mengangguk dan mulai kembali berkonsentrasi.

Beberapa menit kemudian cahaya yang berpendar dari tangan Naruko mulai menghilang. Gadis itu menghela nafas lega, kemudian tangan kanannya mengusap peluh yang membasahi sebagian wajah cantiknya.

Tsunade mulai bangkit berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Naruko. Wanita itu tersenyum senang melihat hasil latihan cucunya hari ini. Mungkin tinggal satu tahap akhir lagi maka gadis itu akan menguasai jurus medis tersebut. Hasil yang cukup mengagumkan mengingat gadis pirang itu belajar medis darinya hanya membutuhkan waktu satu setengah tahun.

"Ne, _Baa-chan_ bagaimana hasil latihanku hari ini?" gadis itu berbalik menghadap neneknya tersebut.

"Memuaskan, tinggal penyempurnaan saja. Nah sekarang istirahatlah. Ini sudah malam." Ujar wanita itu lembut sambil membelai rambut Naruko sekilas.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih untuk latihan hari ini _Baa-chan_ dan aku permisi ingin istirahat dulu." Naruko segera berjalan ke kamarnya setelah pamit kepada neneknya itu, sedangkan Tsunade hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Naruko.

"Haah, semoga aku dapat mewariskan semua ilmuku padamu Naruko. Jika suatu saat aku tak mampu menjagamu lagi, minimal aku akan tenang karena kau bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri." Gumam wanita itu pelan.

 **-vvv-**

Keesokan harinya di Taman belakang sekolah Kuoh Akademi terlihat seorang pemuda yang sedang bersandar di bawah pohon rindang yang ada di Taman tersebut. Rambut merahnya sedikit berkibar terkena terpaan angin sejuk khas Taman. Iris Hijaunya tersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya. Sedangkan kedua tangannya ia gunakan sebagai bantalan kepala merahnya.

Namun selang beberapa saat suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekati tempat pemuda itu duduk. Seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek berjalan mendekat ke arah Rais. Kaca mata merah mudanya sedikit berkilat terkena sinar matahari siang. Lalu gadis itu berdiri tepat di hadapan pemuda _crimson_ itu dengan tangan bersidekap dada.

"Ehm!" Sona berdehem sedikit nyaring membuatpemuda itu membuka satu matanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rais dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Waktu istirahat sudah habis, sebaiknya kau segera kembali ke kelas Rais- _kun_." Gadis itu berujar tanpa merubah posisinya.

"Sebentar lagi. Duduklah Sona, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu." Pemuda itu menepuk tempat di sampingnya duduk, mengisyaratkan gadis itu untuk duduk disampingnya. Namun Sona hanya memberikan pandangan seolah berkata apa-yang-ingin-kau-bicarakan?. Tak mendapat respon berarti dari gadis Sitri itu, segera saja Rais menarik tangan Sona hingga membuat Sona kini duduk tepat di sampingnya.

Lama mereka saling diam hingga akhirnya Rais angkat bicara. " Bagaimana perasaanmu jika seandainya kau di paksa melakukan hal yang tak kau inginkan hanya karena alasan kewajiban?" tanyanya.

"Hm? Tentu saja aku akan melakukan hal tersebut sebagaimana kewajibanku seharusnya." Jawab Sona tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya. Iris _violet_ nya lebih tertarik melihat hamparan bunga di hadapannya.

"Begitu. Kalau itu berhubungan dengan perasaanmu?" Rais kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Entahlah, kewajiban tetaplah kewajiban. Sekalipun itu harus mengorbankan perasaanmu. Karena itulah resikonya ketika kita mendapat sebuah tanggungjawab." Jelas Sona panjang lebar.

"Jika itu menikah?" mendengar pertanyaan Rais yang ini, gadis itu dengan cepat menengokkan kepalanya ke sampingnya. Ekspresinya sedikit menampilkan raut terkejut, namun dengan cepat berganti ke wajah datar andalannya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya seperti itu?" Sona bertanya dengan suara serius sambil memandang lurus iris hijau didepannya. Namun Rias sama sekali tak membalas tatapan Sona, pemuda itu malah melihat lurus ke depan.

"Itu yang sedang aku alami saat ini." Sona mengerti sekarang, ia sudah mengetahuinya sejak awal bahwa pemuda di sampingnya ini sedang mendapat masalah. Terlihat dari ekspresi pemuda itu. Tak perlu ilmu membaca ekspresi, gadis itu sudah mengenal Rais sedari kecil. Tentu ia mengetahui bagaimana pemuda bungsu Gremory itu jika sedang mendapat masalah. Sona menghela nafas sejenak sebelum kembali berbicara.

"Ceritakan padaku." Suaranya kini terdengar lembut namun tak ingin di bantah.

"Beberapa minggu lagi aku akan di tunangkan dengan putri dari keluarga Phenex, dan alasan dari itu adalah kewajibanku sebagai pewaris Gremory yang harusnya bisa menyelesaikan masalah semakin berkurangnya iblis berdarah murni. Lalu bagaimana jika aku tak mencintainya?" jelas pemuda itu sambil mulai duduk dengan tegap.

"Hmm begitu. Lalu?"

"Ya, kau tahu sendiri jika ini menyangkut masalah pernikahan, tentu aku ingin memilih pasanganku sendiri sekalipun aku adalah _Heir_ Gremory. Aku pasti akan membawa calon yang ku pilih sendiri tapi pastinya bukan sekarang. Namun mereka seakan tak mau mengerti." Ujar Rais. Sona tahu pemuda itu belum selesai berbicara, maka ia masih mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Dan kau juga tahu, tak mudah membatalkan semua itu apalagi di kalangan bangsawan." Sona memandang lekat pemuda di sampingnya.

"Lalu siapa gadis yang ingin kau jadikan pendamping?" mendengar pertanyaan Sona yang ini, dengan cepat pemuda itu menoleh ke arah gadis itu dengan wajah yang memerah dan rona merah itu berhasil tertangkap oleh penglihatan Sona.

"Ke-kenapa kau malah bertanya seperti itu?" tanya pemuda _crimson_ itu sambil memalingkan wajah ke arah lain, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terasa panas.

"Jawab saja. Aku ini sahabatmu kan? Dulu kita sering bercerita bersama. Tapi sekarang semua itu sudah tak pernah kita lakukan lagi." Sona berkata sambil menerawang, mengingat kembali masa kecil mereka. Tanpa sadar gadis itu tersenyum sendiri kala mengingat masa kecil mereka yang bisa dibilang sudah seperti saudara.

"Dia wanita yang mengagumkan."

"Jadi dia bukan seorang gadis?" Sona memandang bungsu Gremory itu dengan tatapan tak percaya, hilang sudah wajah tegas dan datarnya. Mereka seperti mengulang kembali masa lalu mereka.

"Te-tentu dia gadis." Wajah pemuda itu terlihat merah saat mengatakan kalimat tersebut. ' _jahilnya waktu kecil kambuh lagi, tapi aku rindu Sona yang seperti ini._ ' Batinnya sambil tersenyum lembut pada gadis Sitri itu. Sona yang merasa ada yang aneh dengan senyum Rais lekas bertanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada, kau tahu aku rindu kau yang seperti ini. Kau yang jahil, kau yang berisik dan banyak bertanya. Aku jadi melihat Sona kecil jika kau sedang seperti itu." ungkap Rais dengan tulus dan masih mempertahankan senyum lembutnya. Ekspresi gadis itu sedikit tersentak kala mendengar pengakuan pemuda yang selama ini diam-diam dia sukai itu, ia memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi. Entahlah, hatinya terasa hangat.

"A-aku juga rindu masa kecil kita. Mungkin karena kita yang sudah dewasa makanya jarak diantara kita mulai renggang."

"Kau benar. Dan sebaiknya kita cepat kembali ke kelas." Sona mengangguk menanggapi ucapan pemuda itu. dan kedua remaja itu mulai berjalan ke kelas mereka masing-masing.

 **-vvv-**

Bel pulang Sekolah berbunyi dengan nyaringnya menghasilkan suara gaduh para murid yang terburu-buru keluar kelas. Di koridor yang masih ramai terlihat seorang gadis pirang tengah berjalan bersama keempat sahabatnya. Sambil mengobrol ringan mereka terus melangkah menuju gerbang Sekolah untuk pulang bersama. Tepat ketika mereka akan mencapai gerbang, mereka melihat segelintir orang yang tengah berbisik-bisik seperti membicarakan sesuatu yang baru. Mereka hanya mengendikkan bahu tak peduli, toh itu bukan urusan mereka. Namun sebuah suara asing menghentikan langkah kelimanya.

"Naru!"

Naruto segera melihat ke sumber suara tatkala mendengar namanya di panggil. Dan di depan gerbang sana, gadis itu melihat seorang pemuda berambut biru gelap bergaya seperti pantat ayam tengah menyenderkan tubuhnya di depan sebuah mobil sport berwarna _dark-blue_. Naruko menyipitkan matanya guna mendapat penglihatan yang lebih jelas, dan beberapa detik kemudian iris birunya langsung melebar saat mengenali sosok pemuda tampan tersebut.

"Sasuke!" langsung saja Naruko menghampiri pemuda bernama Sasuke itu diikuti teman-temannya. Asia hanya memandang heran Sasuke dan Naruko, sedangkan anggota Trio mesum malah tertunduk lesu, mungkin mereka tak terlalu suka saat harus melihat pria tampan apalagi di Sekolahan mereka ini. Lihat saja para gadis yang melewati gerbang langsung saja merona saat melihat bagaimana tampannya pemuda berambut Biru itu.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini Suke?" tanya gadis pirang itu sambil mendekati Sasuke. Sementara teman-temannya menunggu di belakangnya.

"Hanya ingin mendaftar Sekolah disini sekalian menjemputmu." Jawab Sasuke seadanya. Tangannya ia simpan di depan dada sambil menengok ke arah Naruko yang berdiri di sampingnya. Sedangkan Naruko hanya mengangguk mengerti. Namun ada yang masih mengganjal dalam pikirannya.

"Kapan kau pindah kesini?"

"Baru beberapa hari yang lalu. Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang sekarang!" pemuda itu mulai beranjak mendekati kursi penumpang di samping kemudi lalu membukanya untuk Naruko.

"Baiklah, sebentar." Naruko membalikkan badannya menhadap teman-temannya.

"Teman-teman maaf ya kita tidak jadi pulang bersama, kapan-kapan semoga saja bisa. Aku pulang duluan ya. Temanku menjemput. Dan sampai jumpa besok." Ujar Naruko sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Ya, tidak apa dan sampai jumpa besok juga Naruko." Jawab keempat sahabat Naruko itu serempak. Mereka balas tersenyum dan melambai ke arah gadis pirang itu. setelah beberapa saat, mobil milik Sasuke melesat meninggalkan Sekolah itu.

"Baiklah, mari kita juga pulang." Ujar Issei sambil mulai melangkah pergi. Ketiga temannya yang lain mengangguk dan mulai mengikuti Issei karena rumah mereka memang kebetulan satu arah.

Tanpa mereka sadari, apa yang mereka lakukan sedari tadi telah diawasi oleh seseorang yang berdiri di balik jendela sebuah bangunan tua di belakang Sekolah.

 **TBC**

 **A/N : Ch 2 selesai. Huft, banyak banget kegajean dalam fic ini. Tapi aku sedang berusaha lebih baik lagi. Saran dan kritik yang membangun sangat aku butuhkan. Jadi mohon tinjauan dari readers dan senpai sekalian**

 **Nah jika ada yang ingin di tanyakan silahkan pm saja ya. Dan pemberitahuan, disini semua chara dari Naruto memiliki cakra. Terus aku kasih kemampuan medis buat Naruko. Ch awal-awal memang belum ada fightnya. Ini masih tahap pendekatan masing-masing karakter. Di akhir pasti fightnya ada.**

 **Apa lagi ya? Hm mungkin itu saja. Terakhir, aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat para reader dan yang lainnya. Dan maaf juga tak luput aku sertakan karena kekurangan yang tak dapat dihitung dalam fic pertama aku ini. See you in the next chap. Sayonara**

 **Behind the scene**

 **Yuko :** oke semua pemain harap berkumpul.

 **Issei :** aku mau protes thor! *ngomong pake toa*

 **Yuko :** protes apa Issei- _kun_?

 **Issei :** kenapa adegan pas aku jalan sama Naru gak di tayangin?! *tinju-tinju tembok putus asa*

 **Yuko :** oh itu, abisnya gak penting.

 **Issei :** hiks, kau jahat thor. Padahal dalam fic ini aku belum merasakan kebahagiaan. Aku belum merasakan menyentuh Oppai dan bla bla bla.. *gak akan jauh-jauh dari hal-hal yang mesum*

*semua pemain termasuk author poker face*

 **Mohon maaf untuk kegajean barusan. *ojigi***

 **Mind to Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : ©** Masashi Kishimoto dan Ichie Ishibumi

 **Rated :** M (jaga-jaga)

 **Pair :** Gremory Rais x Harem, Hyoudou Issei x Harem

 **Genre :** Romance, Friendship, Adventure and Supranatural

 **Warning :** Typos, missing Typos, OC, OOC, AU dan sedikit Canon, EYD berantakan, GenderBender, male!Rias, Fem!Naruto, alur gak seperti di canon.

Daftar Harem Rais :

Naruko, Sona, Akeno, ?

Daftar Harem Issei :

Asia, Xenovia, ?

 **Chapter 3**

Keesokan paginya terlihat sebuah mobil _sport_ terparkir di depan halaman Kuoh Akademi, lalu seorang pemuda dan seorang gadis turun dari mobil tersebut, setelah beberapa saat mobil itu kembali melaju meninggalkan Sekolah itu. Seorang pemuda berambut biru gelap yang turun dari mobil tadi nampak memandang sebentar gadis di sampingnya sebelum akhirnya pemuda tersebut meraih tangan sang gadis dan menggenggamnya lembut. Naruko hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan sahabat sedari kecilnya itu. sifatnya tak pernah berubah, walau mereka sudah tak bertemu selama kurang lebih dua tahun, karena Naruko pindah ke Kuoh dan tak di sangka Sasuke juga ternyata mengikutinya.

"Ayo masuk." Ajak Sasuke dan di jawab anggukan oleh gadis pirang itu. setelah mereka berdua masuk, mereka mendapat berbagai tatapan aneh yang tak dimengerti sama sekali oleh gadis Namikaze tersebut. Dan mereka hanya menghiraukannya saja, walau Naruko agak risih karena di tatap seperti itu oleh para murid lainnya.

"Sasuke, kamu kelas berapa?" Naruko bertanya di sela perjalanan mereka memasuki kawasan Sekolah

"Kelas 2-A." Jawab Sasuke tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Mereka masih berjalan sampai tiba-tiba langkah mereka terhenti saat mendengar seseorang menyapa Naruko.

" _Ohayou_ Naru- _chan_." Sapa seorang pemuda berambut coklat dengan gaya rambut mirip seperti kapten Tsubasa. Semua yang berada di sekitar Issei segera menoleh saat tahu Issei tengah menyapa seseorang. Rupanya kumpulan tersebut adalah para anggota OSIS dan anggota Klub Penelitian Ilmu Ghaib.

Naruko tersenyum hangat sambil menjawab. " _Ohayou_ Ise dan Minna- _san._ " Sementara semua orang yang ada di dekat Issei hanya tersenyum karena sebagian dari mereka memang tak mengenal Naruko.

"Kau ingin ke kelas sekarang Naru- _chan_?" Tanya Issei lagi. Naruko hanya mengangguk tanpa menyadari ada dua pasang mata menatap tak suka tangan gadis itu yang tengah digenggam lembut oleh lelaki emo di sebelahnya.

"Kalau begitu ayo bareng. Nah, _Buchou, Kaichou_ dan _Minna_ aku duluan ya. Ayo Asia- _chan_!" ujar Issei yang dibalas anggukan oleh Asia. Keempat remaja itupun pergi menuju kelas mereka masing-masing meninggalkan para anggota OSIS dan ORC yang dilanda keheningan.

"Kalian juga boleh kembali, aku ada urusan sebentar dengan Sona."

"Baik _Buchou_!" setelah itu para anggota ORC mulai meninggalkan ketua mereka.

"Kalian juga."

" _Ha'i Kaichou_." Lalu diikuti anggota OSIS yang meninggalkan ketua mereka. Setelah kepergian _peerage_ nya, Rais membuka suara dengan wajah serius.

"Kau merasakannya Sona? Lelaki yang bersama gadis kuning tadi memiliki aura yang aneh yang sangat besar." Pemuda merah itu berbicara sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Ya, aku merasakannya. Dan kita harus berhati-hati pada pemuda itu, jangan sampai dia jadi musuh kita." Rais menganggukan kepalanya menyetujui pernyataan sahabat kecilnya itu. kemudian mereka berdua melangkah memasuki kelas mereka.

.

.

Tak terasa bel istirahat telah berbunyi. Naruko, Issei, Asia, Matsuda dan Motohama berjalan bersama menuju kantin. Sesampainya di Kantin, mereka melihat telah banyak murid yang menempati meja kantin dan hanya menyisakan satu tempat berkumpul itupun telah ada yang mengisi. Seorang pemuda berambut _crimson_ terlihat tengah menikmati makanannya dengan tenang. Issei dan Asia yang pertama kali melihat dan mengenal betul siapa pemuda itu segera menghampiri sang pemuda lalu diikuti ketiga sahabat mereka lainnya.

" _Buchou_ , sedang apa disini? Boleh kami duduk disini?" Tanya Issei setelah tiba di dekat pemuda yang ia panggil _Buchou_. Rais yang sedang menikmati makanannya mendongak ke asal suara yang bertanya padanya dan ia menemukan dua budaknya tengah berdiri di samping meja yang tengah di tempatinya.

"Kau bertanya pertanyaan yang aneh Issei, jelas aku sedang makan. Silahkan!" Issei tertawa kikuk mendengar jawaban sang ketua Klub Penelitian Ilmu Ghaib tersebut. Setelah Issei dan Asia duduk, Naruko, Matsuda dan Motohama tiba di tempat mereka.

"Tomat! Ise, kenapa kita bisa semeja bersama cowok merah ini?" Tanya Naruko sesaat setelah ia menyadari siapa pemuda yang kini tengah duduk tepat di sebelah Asia.

"Kuning? Apa masalahmu?" pemuda berambut merah itu mendelik garang saat mendengar pertanyaan menyindir seorangg gadis yang beberapa hari ini menjadi pusat atensinya. Sedangkan Naruko hanya cuek dan malah duduk dikursi yang kosong diikuti Matsuda dan Motohama setelahnya.

"Aku heran kalau kalian bertemu selalu saja seperti itu. Sudahlah, kalian mau pesan apa? Biar aku yang pesankan." Issei menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan ketua dan sahabatnya. Rais dan Naruko hanya diam sambil sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing, menghiraukan begitu saja celotehan teman coklat mereka yang sedang menggeleng heran akibat ulah mereka berdua. Dan setelah menerima pesanan keempat sahabatnya, Issei segera berjalan menjauhi mereka untuk memesan makanan untuk sahabat-sahabatnya.

Saat sekumpulan remaja itu menunggu kembalinya Issei, datang sesosok pemuda berambut biru gelap mendekati meja yang tengah Naruko dan teman-temannya duduki. Pemuda itu berjalan dengan wajah datar dan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana seragamnya. Ia masih tetap tenang walau nyatanya ia mendapat tatapan penuh nafsu dari beberapa siswi yang berada di kantin itu. Mungkin karena efek wajahnya yang bak pangeran. Setelah tiba di dekat meja tersebut, pemuda itu menyapa Naruko dan mendapat perhatian semua penghuni meja tersebut.

"Sasuke? Sedang apa disini?"

"Tentu saja mencarimu Naru." Sasuke lalu duduk di kursi kosong yang merupakan kursi yang tadi diduduki oleh Issei. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi lalu bersidekap dada. Rais yang mendengar penuturan Sasuke melirik tak suka ke arah pemuda tampan itu. Ingin rasanya ia mencukur rambut jelek—menurut pemuda merah itu—yang mirip pantat ayam Sang murid baru itu.

"Mencariku? Ada apa?" Naruko bertanya dengan alis bertaut, manik safirnya lalu melihat kedatangan Issei yang kini tengah membawa nampan yang berisi pesanan gadis itu dan sahabat-sahabatnya. Belum sempat Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan gadis pirang cerah itu, Issei sudah terlebih dulu berbicara.

"Hey kamu pantat ayam! Sedang apa duduk di kursiku? Minggir!" Issei berbicara dengan suara marahnya namun tak ditanggapi oleh pemuda yang menduduki kursinya. Kesal karena tak mendapatkan tanggapan berarti, pemuda bermarga Hyoudou itu menyimpan makanan yang sedang dibawanya lalu manarik kursi kosong di dekatnya kemudian menempatkan kursi tersebut di samping Naruko.

"Tidak ada, hanya ingin mengajakmu makan siang saja." Sasuke melirik sekilas Issei yang tengah memberikan makanan yang tadi dibawanya ke keempat sahabatnya yang lain. Kemudian pandangannya kembali beralih pada gadis pirang yang merupakan sahabat kecilnya. Memperhatikan bagaimana gadis itu mengunyah dengan lahapnya, membuat bungsu Uchiha yang terkenal akan sifat dinginnya tanpa sadar memunculkan senyum tipis.

"Oh begitu, kalau begitu memesanlah. Kita kan sudah ada di kantin." Gadis itu kembali mengunyah setelah berbicara demikian. Ia masih makan dengan lahapnya. Tanpa diketahui oleh gadis itu, selai coklat dari roti yang tengah dimakannya meninggalkan bekas di sisi bibir gadis itu. ia yang masih asik melahap makanannya dikejutkan oleh sebuah tangan putih yang menyentuh sisi bibirnya bermaksud membersihkan noda coklat yang menempel di sisi bibir gadis itu. Naruko mematung dengan tangan memegang roti yang berada tepat di depan mulutnya, iris beningnya memandang dalam diam tangan yang bergerak lembut menghapus noda coklat tersebut. Sementara Rais dan yang lainnya memandang dengan mulut sedikit terbuka kelakuan dua remaja di depan mereka.

"Kebiasaan, kalau makan rapilah sedikit." Ujar Sasuke sambil menarik tangannya kembali. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat rona merah yang bertengger manis di pipi tembem gadis yang duduk tepat didepannya. Sebenarnya ia menyadari tatapan tak suka dari pemuda berambut merah yang duduk sejajar dengannya, namun ia hiraukan semua itu. Ia masih menduga-duga arti tatapan itu.

"A-ah, te-terima kasih Suke." Rona merah masih menghiasi pipi gadis itu, dan suara gagap yang dikeluarkannya menambah kebenaran bahwa gadis itu tersipu malu.

Entah kenapa melihat pemuda disampingnya memperlakukan Naruko seperti itu membuat Rais serasa ditusuk sebilah pedang yang amat tajam. Mungkin ini yang dinamakan cemburu. Entahlah, walau ia sendiri sadar betul bahwa ia tak pantas mencemburui gadis yang jelas-jelas bukan siapa-siapanya. Sementara Naruko kembali melanjutkan aktivitas makannya dengan sesekali tersenyum kikuk karena mendapat tatapan aneh dari kakak kelas dan teman-temannya.

Tak ingin _power of destruction_ nya menghancurkan kantin ini, segera saja pemuda bermarga Gremory itu berjalan menjauhi Kantin. Bermaksud kembali ke kelasnya. Namun sebelum benar-benar pergi, ia sempat memberikan tatapan tajam nan mematikannya ke arah Sasuke dan di balas seringai kemenangan oleh pemuda Uchiha itu. ' _rupanya begitu, dia menyukai Naruko eh? Ini akan menarik. Tak akan ku biarkan kau merebut wanita yang telah menjadi milikku merah_ ' batin sang bungsu Uchiha sambil mengangguk dalam hati.

"Oh iya Naru- _chan_ , apa paman Jiraiya ada di rumah?" Tanya Issei sambil masih menikmati makanannya. Pertanyaan pemuda itu mendapat perhatian dari semua penghuni meja tersebut. Naruko memandang Issei dengan dahi berkerut heran.

"Ada? Memangnya kenapa Ise?"

"Siapa itu paman Jiraiya Issei?" Motohama membuka suara setelah sekian lama terdiam. Matsuda yang juga sepertinya penasaran mengangguk antusias. Sasuke yang mendengar pembicaraan mengenai orang yang dikenalnya mengangkat satu alisnya bingung.

"Dia kakeknya Naru- _chan_. Kau tahu Matsuda, Motohama? Dia adalah penulis buku Icha-icha Paradise." Jawab Issei dengan mata berbinar-binar. Memang saat pemuda coklat itu bermain ke rumah Naruko kemarin, ia mengobrol akrab dengan Jiraiya yang merupakan kakek sang gadis pirang. Tak hanya mengobrol, mereka pun tak segan berbagi cerita tentang koleksi majalah dewasamereka bahkan Jiraiya meminjamkan salah satu karyanya kepada pemuda Hyoudou itu.

"Uwoooohh, benarkah itu Issei? Buku itu kan sangat terkenal dan juga bagus. Ternyata Jiraiya yang itu ya." Matsuda berseru heboh sambil tersenyum mesum. Asia yang memang tak mengerti hanya memandang heran kelakuan tiga anggota trio mesum didepannya berbeda dengan Naruko yang menggeleng maklum.

"Sesekali ajaklah kami bertemu dengannya Issei. Tapi darimana kau bisa tahu Jiraiya- _sensei_ Issei?" Motohama menimpali.

"Tentu saja aku tahu bahkan kenal dengan dia karena kemarin aku sempat berkunjung ke rumah Naru- _chan_. Baiklah lain kali aku akan ajak kalian, sekalian aku ingin mengembalikan bukunya." Issei menjawab dengan nada bangga. Dan dimulailah pembicaraan mengenai hal-hal berbau buku-buku _Hentai_ karya sang penulis terkenal, Jiraiya.

Asia juga mengobrol dengan seru bersama Naruko, menghiraukan trio mesum yang sedang larut dalam pembicaraan mereka dan Sasuke yang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Hingga tak terasa bel tanda berakhirnya istirahat telah berbunyi dan mereka segera kembali ke kelas mereka masing-masing tentunya setelah membayar makanan yang telah mereka habiskan.

.

.

Satu hari telah berlalu dan kini di ruangan Klub Penelitian Ilmu Ghaib telah berkumpul semua anggota _peerage_ Rais Gremory. Setelah kemarin diberitahu oleh Grayfia sang kakak ipar mengenai akan datangnya perwakilan dari sang calon wanita—walaupun yang mengetahui semua itu barulah Rais dan Akeno—kini mereka semua dikumpulkan di ruangan tersebut untuk menyambut dan membicarakan perihal pertunangan itu. Issei yang memang tidak mengerti dan paling penasaran mengapa mereka semua dikumpulkan disini angkat bicara.

" _Buchou_ , sebenarnya kenapa kita semua dikumpulkan secara mendadak begini?" pertanyaan sang kaisar naga merah itu mendapat anggukan setuju dari semua anggota Klub terkecuali Akeno. Grayfia yang juga telah berada disana menjawab pertanyaan sang _Pion_ dari _Peerage_ adiknya dengan sebuah pertanyaan juga.

"Apa perlu saya beritahu mereka Rais- _sama_?"

"Tidak perlu Grayfia _nee-sama_ , biar aku saja. Kau akan tahu nanti Issei. Perhatikanlah saja." Pemuda berambut merah itu berujar dengan tenang. Sama sekali tak terlihat gelisah. Walaupun pada kenyataannya, kini dirinya akan dihadapkan dengan sebuah masalah yang mungkin menentukan masa depannya.

"Ta-tapi.." perkataan Issei terhenti karena dari sudut ruangan Klub itu terlihat lingkaran sihir yang disertai api lalu memunculkan seorang Lelaki berambut pirang dengan pakaian seperti bangsawan pada umumnya. Semua yang melihat kedatangan pria itu hanya memandang heran sang pria pirang terkecuali Rais, Grayfia dan Akeno.

"Rupanya seperti ini dunia manusia. Aku rasa adikku akan senang jika nanti bisa tinggal disini." Ujar sang pria pirang tadi sambil berjalan ke arah Rais tak lupa memperhatikan sekeliling ruangan itu.

" _Buchou_ , siapa dia?" Tanya Issei. Akeno lalu menuju ke arah dapur dan kembali ke ruangan itu sambil membawa teh untuk sang tamu yang kini telah duduk nyaman di depan kursi yang diduduki Rais sambil bersidekap dada, tak lupa kaki yang ia silang menambah kesan sikap bangsawannya. Sedangkan Rais yang mendapat pertanyaan dari salah satu budaknya hanya diam sambil memejamkan matanya dengan posisi yang mirip seperti lelaki pirang didepannya.

"Dia adalah pewaris Klan Phenex, Raiser Phenex- _sama_. Kakak dari calon tunangan Rais- _sama_." Ujar Grayfia menjawab pertanyaan dari Issei. Semua anggota klub yang memang belum mengetahui perihal pertunangan itu terbelalak kaget. Rupanya mereka dikumpulkan malam-malam begini karena ada hal yang sangat penting.

"Ah, teh buatan Ratu dari adik iparku memang selalu enak. Terima kasih cantik." Raiser lalu menumpangkan satu tangannya di atas sandaran kursi dan tangan yang lain memegang cangkir teh yang telah diminumnya sedikit tadi. Ia berkedip genit ke arah Akeno yang hanya tersenyum khasnya.

"Ara-ara terima kasih Raiser- _sama_." Raiser masih tersenyum dengan wajah _playboy_ nya lalu meletakkan kembali gelas yang tadi dipegangnya.

"Jadi, dia adalah kakak dari tunangan _Buchou_. Tapi siapa tunangan _Buchou_?" kembali pertanyaan Issei mendapat anggukan dari semua teman-temannya yang kini tengah berdiri di belakang Rais.

"Bukan tunangan Issei, tapi calon tunangan. Dan lagi aku sudah beberapa kali bilang bahwa aku menolak pertunangan ini." Bungsu Gremory itu membuka matanya dan menatap tajam Raiser yang kini mengeraskan rahangnya.

"Apa maksudmu brengsek!" seru Pewaris Phenex itu murka. Membalas tatapan tajam dari pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Kau pasti sudah tahu bukan, bahwa aku tak pernah menyetujui pertunangan ini. _Tou-sama_ terlalu terburu-buru." Rais masih tetap tenang walau kini yang dia hadapi adalah pemuda yang terkenal dengan julukan 'abadi'. Ia bukannya tanpa persiapan menghadapi masalah ini. Ditambah lagi kini hatinya telah benar-benar yakin untuk menolak rencana sang ayah. Ia hanya ingin memilih yang terbaik untuk kelak ia jadikan pasangan. Itu saja. Namun bukan berarti pilihan ayahnya itu bukan yang baik karena ia tahu betul bagaimana calon tunangannya tersebut karena memang mereka telah lama mengenal, hanya saja Lilulu sudah pemuda merah itu anggap adik. Tak pernah lebih dari itu.

"Brengsek! Tak akan ku biarkan kau melukai adik tersayangku!" secepat kilat Raiser bangkit dari duduknya dan tanpa di duga-duga ia melayangkan tinju ke arah Rais yang belum siap menerima pukulan itu dan akhirnya pemuda berambut merah itu terjungkal ke belakang lalu terseret dan pada akhirnya menabrak dinding di belakangnya. Kursi yang diduduki Rais pun ikut terjungkal karena kuatnya pukulan sang sulung Phenex.

" _BUCHOU_!" Teriak semua budak Rais setelah mereka berhasil menghindar. Asia, koneko, Xenovia dan Akeno segera berlari ke arah sang _King_ lalu Asia segera mengobati Rais dengan _Sacred Gear_ nya. Issei mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Raiser dan menggeram marah. Begitupun dengan Yuuto yang kini berdiri di samping Issei.

"Brengsek kau Phenex!" setelah mengumpat sang pemuda pirang yang menjadi pelaku pemukulan tadi segera Issei mengaktifkan _Boosted Gear_ nya dan tanpa aba-aba langsung saja berlari secepat kilat menuju Raiser dengan tangan kiri yang berlapis sarung tangan naga ia tarik ke belakang.

"TERIMA PEMBALASANKU KARENA TELAH BERANI MENYAKITI _BUCHOU_!" Segera Issei layangkan tinjuan tangan kirinya ke wajah Raiser yang hanya menatap datar pemuda berambut coklat itu. Raiser lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk menahan tinjuan sang kaisar naga merah dan ternyata berhasil walaupun ia harus terseret beberapa langkah karena kuatnya pukulan itu.

Tak ingin menyerah begitu saja, Issei kembali melayangkan serangannya namun kali ini lutut yang ia lesatkan dengan sekuat tenaga bermaksud menyerang perut sang Phenex. Namun lagi-lagi itu semua gagal karena tangan kiri Raiser yang telah terselimuti api menahannya dengan sangat kuat.

"Lemah" Ujar Raiser pelan namun masih terdengar jelas oleh Issei. Raiser lalu mendorong dengan sangat kuat lutut Issei dan menghantamkan tinjuan tangan kirinya ke perut pemuda Hyoudou itu, seketika tubuh Issei terdorong ke belakang dan lagi-lagi menabrak dinding di belakangnya tepat tidak jauh dari posisi Rais terduduk.

"ISSEI/ISSEI- _SAN_ /ISSEI- _KUN_!"

"Sudah cukup Raiser, jangan sakiti budak ku lagi. Lawanmu adalah aku!" Rais lalu mulai bangkit dan mengelus sekilas pipinya yang kini terlihat lebih baik karena pengobatan Asia. Namun sebelum ia membalas perlakuan Raiser, suara Grayfia sudah terlebih dahulu menginterupsinya.

"Tolong hentikan Raiser- _sama_ dan Rais- _sama_. Berkumpulnya kita disini untuk membicarakan masalah pertunangan Rais- _sama_. Sesuai dugaan Sirzechs- _sama_ bahwa Rais- _sama_ pasti menolak pertunangan ini. Maka dari itu, jalan tengah yang diambil untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini adalah dengan _Rating Game_." Wanita berambut putih itu menjeda sejenak kalimatnya, memperhatikan respon dari para iblis yang ada di ruangan ini. Issei merintih sejenak merasakan sakit di perutnya, lalu pemuda Hyoudou itu bangkit dan berjalan ke samping Yuuto.

"Jika Rais- _sama_ kalah, maka Rais- _sama_ harus bersedia bertunangan dengan Lilulu- _sama_. Namun jika Raiser- _sama_ yang kalah, pertunangan ini akan dibatalkan. Bagaimana Rais- _sama_ dan Raiser- _sama_?" lanjutnya sambil menatap bergantian Rais dan Raiser.

"Cih, _Rating Game_. Aku sudah berpengalaman dan beberapa kali memenangkan pertandingan itu. dan kali ini aku pasti akan memenangkannya juga. Tak akan ku biarkan Lulu kecewa dan tersakiti lagi. Akan ku pastikan kau akan menjadi milik adikku Rais!" Ujar Raiser dengan nada yang terdengar arogan dan juga ekspresi wajah yang mengeras. Pada dasarnya ia adalah kakak yang bisa dibilang _Sister Complex_. Ia begitu menyayangi kedua adiknya apalagi Lilulu yang merupakan anak kedua di keluarga Phenex. Dan ketika mendengar pertunangan adiknya dengan Rais, ia bisa melihat kebahagiaan yang tercetak jelas dalam iris biru sang adik. Dan Raiser bersumpah akan menjaga senyuman kebahagiaan itu selamanya walaupun apapun harus ia lakukan.

Rais terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia membuka suara kembali. "Baiklah aku setuju." Pemuda berambut merah itu berjalan pelan ke arah kursi yang tadi di dudukinya lalu memperbaiki kursi tersebut dan mulai duduk kembali dengan tenang. Walaupun emosinya masih membakar hatinya karena perlakuan dari pemuda yang merupakan calon kakak iparnya namun ia mencoba menenangkan diri. Ia harus menjaga wibawa di depan para budaknya, tentu saja.

"Kalau begitu _Rating Game_ ini akan di adakan sepuluh hari lagi. Harap dari kedua belah pihak mempersiapkan diri sebelum nanti pertandingan dilaksanakan." Ujar Grayfia memberikan waktu untuk mereka bersiap. Mereka semua mengangguk. Lalu Raiser segera menciptakan lingkaran sihir namun sebelum itu, pemuda pirang itu sempat menyampaikan sesuatu pada Rais.

"Bersiap-siaplah untuk kalah Rais, karena aku tak akan segan-segan membakar seluruh budakmu itu untuk bisa membuat adikku bahagia. Tak akan ku biarkan adikku menangis karena batalnya perjodohan ini."

Rais hanya memandang dengan wajah datar kepergian Raiser. Ia mengerti kenapa calon kakak iparnya itu bersikap seperti itu, hanya saja.. hati tak mampu di bohongi bukan? Bagaimanapun ia sudah memiliki orang yang ia cintai, walau ia tak yakin cintanya akan terbalas. Tapi sebelum berjuang, ia tak akan pernah menyerah. Menghembuskan nafas sejenak guna menetralkan kembali emosinya. Rais lalu memandang kakak iparnya sejenak.

"Baiklah Rais- _sama_ saya permisi dulu untuk melapor kepada Sirzechs- _sama_." Rais hanya mengangguk menanggapi izin dari Grayfia. Kemudian wanita yang mengenakan pakaian _maid_ itu mulai menciptakan lingkaran sihir. Selang beberapa detik kemudian sosoknya menghilang ditelan lingkaran sihir tersebut.

"Baiklah, untuk mempersiapkan semuanya kita akan berlatih selama sembilan hari penuh di villa milik keluarga Gremory. Siapkan diri kalian, besok pukul tujuh kita akan berkumpul kembali di sini untuk berangkat bersama-sama."

" _Ha'i Buchou_!" semua anggota keluarga Rais lalu mulai kembali ke kediaman mereka masing-masing terkecuali Akeno. Rais lalu berjalan ke arah jendela yang berada di ruangan itu. Memandang bulan malam ini membuatnya teringat seorang gadis bersurai pirang yang merupakan adik kelasnya. Tangannya ia simpan di depan dada lalu pemuda itu bersandar dengan nyaman di sisi jenela tersebut.

"Akeno, beritahu Sona tentang masalah ini dan mintakan izin untuk kita tidak masuk selama beberapa hari."

"Baik _Buchou_!" gadis bersurai _Dark-blue_ itu mulai meninggalkan ruangan tersebut menggunakan lingkaran sihir, meninggalkan Rais yang masih setia memandangi bulan dari balik jendela ruangan Klub itu.

 **-vvv-**

Keesokan harinya semua anggota Klub Penelitian Ilmu Ghaib telah berkumpul di tempat yang telah mereka rencanakan. Rais yang merupakan ketua dari Klub tersebut mulai mengamati semua budak-budaknya, selang beberapa saat ia mengangguk dan berbicara dengan suara _Baritone_ nya.

"Baiklah kita berangkat sekarang. Kita akan berjuang selama beberapa hari ini untuk meningkatkan kemampuan kita. Dan aku tak akan bisa tanpa kalian, oleh sebab itu aku mohon bantuan kalian."

Semua anggota klub itu tersenyum bangga kepada ketua mereka lalu setelah itu mereka menjawab dengan serempak. "Tentu _Buchou_!"

"Kalau begitu, sekarang kita berangkat." Lalu mereka semua mulai meninggalkan ruangan Klub tersebut menuju sebuah Villa milik keluarga Gremory di dunia manusia. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Rais memandang sebentar gedung Sekolah baru melalui jendela ruangan itu, ia tersenyum tipis sambil membatinkan satu nama. ' _Naruko_ '

.

.

Masih di waktu yang sama namun di tempat yang berbeda. Di sebuah Gua yang begitu gelap di desa Konoha terlihat 10 orang berjubah hitam dengan motif awan merah tengah berkumpul. Sembilan orang berdiri menghadap satu orang yang merupakan ketua dari kelompok tersebut. Sang ketua yang memiliki rambut jingga memandang datar para anggotanya sebelum berbicara.

"Kita sudah berhasil menangkap _Hachibi_ dan kini kita akan menangkap _Kyuubi_ yang sekarang berada di kota Kuoh. Perjalanan kita kesana diperkirakan membutuhkan waktu selama seminggu jika kita bergegas. Kita tak punya banyak waktu. Sekarang kita berangkat!" semua anggota kelompok itu mengangguk mengerti dan mulai berjalan keluar Gua dipimpin sang ketua kelompok tersebut.

Batu besar yang merupakan pintu Gua tersebut terbuka lalu kesepuluh orang tadi mulai berjalan di atas air yang menjadi dasar pintu batu tersebut. Pemuda berambut jingga tadi mulai melompati dahan-dahan pohon diikuti para anggotanya. Mereka mulai melakukan perjalanan menuju tujuan mereka saat ini, Kota Kuoh.

Pain—nama pemuda berambut jingga dan merupakan ketua kelompok tersebut—berbicara tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. "Zetsu, kau pergi duluan kesana dan cari markas untuk kita nanti."

"Baik _Leader_!" seorang pemuda berambut hijau dengan warna wajah Hitam-putih mengangguk mengerti lalu mulai masuk ke dalam tanah untuk menjalankan perintah sang ketua. Kesembilan anggota lainnya masih melompati pohon-pohon dengan irama yang stabil.

 **-vvv-**

Waktu pulang di Kuoh Akademi terlihat seorang gadis berambut pirang cerah tengah berjalan di koridor yang masih lumayan ramai. Wajah gadis itu terlihat kusut dengan sesekali menggerutu pelan.

"Haah, tak ada Issei dan Asia rasanya sepi sekali. Mana sepuluh hari itu bukannya waktu yang sebentar." Gumam gadis itu pelan.

"Dan lagi tak ada si Tomat itu juga rasanya sepi sekali. Tak ada ejekan lagi." Lanjutnya tanpa sadar pipinya sudah memerah karena mengingat perkatannya barusan yang seolah merindukan pemuda _crimson_ itu. Lalu sebuah tangan memegang pundaknya membuat sang gadis menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat si empu tangan. Ia sedikit terkejut mendapati ternyata temannya yang melakukan itu.

"Ah, Suke. Kau membuatku kaget saja. Ada apa?" Naruko—nama gadis itu—bertanya sambil menghentikan langkahnya.

"Mau pulang bersama?" pemuda itu bertanya balik tanpa menjawab pertanyaan gadis di depannya sebelumnya.

"Boleh." jawab Naruko sambil tersenyum manis. Namun belum sempat mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanan mereka, seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek memanggil salah satu diantara mereka.

"Uchiha- _san_!" si gadis yang ternyata Sona itu berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Hn? Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke datar. Tangannya ia simpan di saku celana seragamnya. Sona membetulkan letak kaca matanya sebelum kembali membuka suara.

"Bisa ikut saya sebentar. Ada yang ingin saya bicarakan. Bolehkah Namikaze- _san_?"

"Tentu _Kaichou_. Suke, aku tunggu di depan gerbang." Naruko lalu mulai meninggalkan kedua remaja itu yang kini mulai berjalan berlainan arah dengan gadis bersurai pirang itu. Tak lupa ia melambai kepada Sasuke dan dibalas lambaian pula serta senyum tipis dari bungsu Uchiha tersebut.

Selang beberapa saat, Sasuke dan Sona telah tiba di depan Ruang OSIS. Mereka mulai melangkah masuk di pimpin Sona. Setelah tiba di dalam ruangan tersebut, Sona segera mempersilahkan sang tamu untuk duduk di kursi yang tepat berada di depannya. Ruangan itu terlihat sepi. Mungkin anggota yang lainnya tengah melakukan suatu pekerjaan yang biasa anggota OSIS lakukan.

"Jadi, ada apa _Kaichou_? Aku rasa aku tak berbuat masalah." Sasuke menyamankan duduknya dengan tenang. Manik _Obsidian_ nya menatap lurus _Violet_ gadis di depannya.

"Kau memang tak punya masalah sekolah apapun Uchiha- _san_. Ini masalah yang lain." Sasuke mengangkat satu alisnya mendengar jawaban Sona. Lalu gadis itu melanjutkan kembali ucapannya.

"Langsung saja, kau ini apa? Maksudku, kau manusia tapi memiliki aura yang berbeda atau bisa ku sebut kekuatan khusus." Sona menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Hemm rupanya itu yang ingin kau bicarakan. Dugaanmu tidaklah salah, aku memang manusia yang mempunyai kekuatan khusus."

Sona menatap tajam pemuda Uchiha itu. perasaannya tiba-tiba saja was-was. "Lalu apa tujuanmu masuk ke sekolah ini? Kau bukan anggota salah satu fraksi yang ada di dunia ini kan?" tatapan gadis itu makin tajam, seolah mencoba mengintimidasi pemuda di depannya yang tentu saja tak berpengaruh bagi Sasuke.

"Fraksi? Oh maksudmu Iblis, Malaikat dan malaikat jatuh begitu? Tentu saja aku bukan bagian dari makhluk supranatural seperti kalian." Sasuke masih dengan tampang tenangnya. Namun nada suaranya seakan menunjukan ketidakminatan.

"Sudah kuduga kau mengetahui tentang kami. Lalu jika kau bukan salah satu dari kami, kau berasal dari mana?"

"Apa perlu aku menjawabnya?" ujar Sasuke dengan nada malasnya.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Sona masih dengan nada datar dan tatapan tajamnya.

"Aku berasal dari desa yang tersembunyi dan aku disini hanya untuk melindungi gadis yang aku cintai. Dia dalam bahaya dan aku tak akan membiarkan dia terluka, jadi tenang saja aku tak akan ikut campur masalah kalian. Apa sudah selesai? Gadisku pasti sudah menunggu lama." Sasuke lalu mulai bangkit tanpa menunggu jawaban sang ketua OSIS. Tepat setelah satu langkah ia berjalan, suara Sona terdengar kembali.

"Baiklah kau boleh kembali. Namun aku belum percaya sepenuhnya padamu. Kalau suatu saat kau terbukti menjadi ancaman bagi dunia ini, maka aku tak akan segan-segan melaporkanmu." Sasuke melirik sekilas gadis yang masih duduk tenang itu, lalu ia mulai kembali berjalan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut untuk menemui Naruko.

"Terserah kau saja."

Sona menggelemetukkan giginya mendengar jawaban pemuda menyebalkan itu. ia menghela nafas sejenak untuk mendapatkan ketenangan yang merupakan ciri khasnya. Gadis itu memijit pelipisnya pelan. Semua masalah ini membuat kepalanya pusing. Perdamaian sesaat ini jangan sampai ternodai oleh sesuatu yang tak ia duga dan antisipasi. Selama ketiga fraksi belum menyatakan kerjasama perdamaian maka kekacauan masih akan terus terjadi. Ia teringat kembali perkataan sahabatnya sekaligus pewaris Gremory tempo hari.

' _Kita harus memastikan bahwa lelaki itu tidak terikat fraksi manapun. Jika sudah seperti itu, maka kita bisa membuatnya bergabung dengan fraksi kita. Kekuatan yang ia miliki memang tidak wajar, tapi itu sangatlah besar. Kita harus berhati-hati.'_

"Kuharap perkataan pemuda tadi memang benar adanya. Karena akan sangat berbahaya jika dia menjadi musuh fraksi iblis." Gumam Sona sambil memejamkan matanya. Tak lama kemudian gadis itu bangkit dan lalu pergi menggunakan lingkaran sihir khas klan Sitri.

.

.

"Ayo pulang!"

"Ah Suke, Iya." Sasuke dan Naruko lalu mulai meninggalkan sekolah mereka dengan berjalan kaki. Entah kenapa Sasuke ingin berjalan saja hari ini. Mungkin karena ingin berlama-lama dengan sang pujaan hati.

 **-vvv-**

Satu hari telah terlewati dan kini anggota Penelitian Ilmu Ghaib tengah beristirahat di kamar mereka masing-masing. Setelah seharian melewati latihan fisik dan lainnya, sebagian dari mereka sudah berada di alam mimpi mungkin. Namun tidak untuk seorang pemuda berambut merah bermarga Gremory. Dia kini tengah memandangi bulan dari balkon kamarnya, angin malam yang dingin ia hiraukan. Hatinya lebih dingin karena merindukan seseorang yang jauh disana. Ia jadi teringat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, tepat sebelum kedatangan Raiser. Pemuda itu tersenyum saat sekelebat memory itu melintasi pikirannya.

 **Flashback**

Di suatu sore yang hangat terlihat seorang pemuda tengah berjalan-jalan di taman seorang diri. Rambut merahnya berkibar terkena angin sejuk sore hari. Taman ini terlihat tidak begitu ramai sore ini. Iris hijaunya menjelajahi Taman dengan sesekali ia tersenyum saat melihat sebuah keluarga tengah tertawa dan bermain bersama. Lalu tanpa sengaja ia melihat seseorang yang begitu dikenalnya. Di bangku taman di bawah pohon maple yang tengah berguguran, duduk seorang gadis berambut pirang cerah diikat ekor kuda rendah. Kulit putihnya terlihat menjadi jingga sekilas terkena terpaan sinar senja.

Lalu tanpa pikir panjang pemuda itu mulai mendekati sang gadis yang sepertinya belum sadar akan kehadirannya. Baru setelah ia duduk di samping gadis itu, sang gadis tersentak kecil dan berbicara. "Tomat? Sedang apa kau disini? Dan apa-apaan duduk seenaknya seperti itu?" suaranya terdengar ketus seperti biasa, jadinya pemuda itu sudah terbiasa karena seringnya. Rais hanya mendengus mendengar pertanyaan dari Naruko.

"Aku hanya kebetulan sedang berjalan-jalan." Jawabnya singkat.

"Setidaknya minta izinlah sebelum kau duduk."

"Maaf."

"Huh."

Lalu keheningan menyelimuti dua remaja itu. mereka terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran mereka. "Sudahlah aku sedang tak ingin bertengkar denganmu."

"Lalu kau ingin apa?" Naruko menoleh sekilas ke samping, pemuda itu juga kebetulan sedang menoleh. Safir bertemu _Green-Forest_. Mereka tetap seperti itu sampai beberapa saat hingga Naruko memalingkan wajahnya karena pipinya terasa hangat.

"Aku ingin mengobrol saja denganmu." Ujar Rais sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Pandangannya lurus ke depan. Barulah setelah mendapat balasan dari gadis di sampingnya, ia kembali menoleh.

"Tentang?" sedangkan Naruko berbicara masih sambil menatap lurus ke depan. Entah kenapa untuk saat ini ia deg-degan. Apalagi saat melihat iris hijau jernih pemuda yang sering ia panggil Tomat itu. hanya satu kata yang dapat ia ucapkan. Indah.

"Apa saja." _Asal bisa lebih lama lagi bersamamu._ Lanjutnya dalam hati. Kemudian keheningan kembali tercipta diantara mereka. Jika biasanya saling ejek menjadi media mereka dapat mengobrol, kali ini diamnya keduanya seakan tengah menikmati kebersamaan yang baru kali ini begitu tenang mereka rasakan tanpa harus menguras tenaga untuk saling melempar cacian. Ah, andai selalu seperti ini. Harap pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Naru?" gadis berambut pirang itu sedikit tak percaya mendengar pemuda disampingnya memanggil namanya. Maka dengan sedikit tergagap ia menjawab.

"Y-ya?"

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" suaranya terdengar begitu rendah nan lembut. Bahkan gadis itu agak kaget melihat sikap tak biasa pemuda disampingnya.

"Tentu, ada apa? Ada masalahkah?" maka Naruko pun mencoba berbicara dengan nada yang lebih bersahabat. Rais yang mendengar respon gadis itu tersenyum senang. Hatinya menghangat bahkan dengan mendengar suara gadis itu.

"Menurutmu apa itu cinta sejati?" tanya Rais sambil memejamkan matanya sejenak. Udara yang begitu sejuk di Taman ini membuatnya agak tenang walau nyatanya beberapa hari ini pikirannya sedikit terganggu akibat Perjodohan yang diberitahukan orang tuanya.

"Cinta sejati ya.. saat seseorang begitu mengutamakanmu itulah namanya cinta sejati." Rais menoleh cepat ke samping saat mendengar penuturan gadis pirang itu. dan saat itulah dirinya terpana ketika melihat Naruko tersenyum lembut dan begitu tulus, walaupun Naruko masih memandang lurus ke depan tapi pemuda itu merasa bahwa senyum Naruko seperti untuknya. Dengan sangat cepat pipi pemuda Gremory itu memerah, ia masih betah memandangi senyum itu. ' _Manis sekali_.' Batinnya.

"Begitu ya.. lalu apa kau punya cinta sejajti?" kini kepalanya ia tolehkan mengikuti arah pandang Naruko yang ternyata tengah memperhatikan sebuah keluarga yang sedang berkumpul.

"Tentu, orangtuaku adalah cinta sejatiku. Walaupun mereka sudah tidak ada karena berkorban untukku ketika aku terlahir kedunia ini."

"Mereka me-meninggal?" Rais bertanya dengan suara terkejut namun Naruko malah tersenyum seperti tadi, senyum lembut.

"Ya, mereka meninggal untuk menyelamatkanku. Mereka mengutamakanku. Dan sejak saat itulah hidup beratku dimulai." Safir indah itu berkaca-kaca saat mengungkapkan hal tersebut dan Rais menjadi merasa bersalah karena mengungkit kembali kenangan buruk yang mungkin tak ingin gadis disampingnya ingat.

"Maaf."

"Tak apa, setelah tujuh tahun hidup beratku ku lalui akhirnya kebahagiaan itu datang. Nenek dan kakeku membawaku pergi dan memberiku kasing sayang yang seharusnya orang tuaku berikan padaku." Naruko masih berbicara dengan tenang dan lancar. Entah kenapa tak ada kesulitan sama sekali untuk bercerita tentang masa lalunya walau nyatanya ia bercerita pada orang yang baru dikenalnya.

"Begitu, kau gadis yang kuat." Pemuda itu tersenyum hangat pada Naruko.

"Terima kasih."

"Lalu untuk pasangan, apa kau punya cinta sejati?" tanya Rais lagi. Berbicara dengan Naruko membuat hati pemuda itu nyaman. Berangsur-angsur rasa gelisah yang sempat dirasakannya sirna seketika.

"Entahlah, selama ini aku hanya dekat dengan beberapa laki-laki. Dan hanya Sasuke yang selalu membuatku nyaman dan mengutamakanku. Dan setelah aku pindah kesini, Issei yang menggantikan posisi Sasuke walau tak sepenuhnya. Sasuke selalu berkorban untukku." Rais masih mendengarkan gadis itu walau pada bagian Sasuke ia sedikit merengut tak suka.

"Jadi kau belum pernah jatuh cinta?"

"Pernah tapi itu dulu. Sekarang ini aku tak ingin dulu merasakan itu. aku ingin membahagiakan nenek dan kakek ku dulu." Jawab Naruko sambil tersenyum ke arah Rais. Pemuda itu balas tersenyum dengan sedikit perasaan lega mengetahui bahwa gadis yang disukainya belum dimiliki orang lain.

"Aku masih ada pertanyaan, apa kau tak keberatan?"

"Selama itu masih bisa ku jawab. Silahkan _senpai_."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika orang tuamu menjodohkanmu sedangkan kau telah jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis lain?"

"Huh?" dahi gadis pirang itu berkerut tanda bingung. Rais masih menunggu dengan sabar. Selama beberapa saat mereka saling diam. Hingga Naruko kembali berbicara.

"Jatuh cinta memang tak salah asalkan kepada orang yang baik dan benar. Dan menuruti keinginan orang tua agar mereka bahagia juga tak salah." Rais jadi bingung mendengar jawaban gadis itu. Naruko tertawa kecil melihat raut bingung pemuda disampingnya, tanpa menyadari rona di pipi Rais saat melihat tawa gadis itu. ' _kau jauh lebih mempesona jika sedang tertawa seperti itu._ ' batinnya. Ia tersenyum tipis sambil masih memandang Naruko.

"Orang tua kita menjodohkan kita karena dia ingin yang terbaik untuk beberapa hal yang ia pertimbangkan. Mereka bukannya egois. Tak ada orang tua yang menginginkan anaknya sengsara. Namun, hati itu tak dapat dibohongi. Dan jatuh cinta adalah anugerah terindah Tuhan yang diberikan kepada manusia."

"Kau benar Naru." Rais tersenyum lembut mendengar perkataan gadis itu. "Lalu soal apa yang akan kau lakukan?" lanjutnya.

"Hemm aku hanya tinggal meyakinkan mereka bahwa pilihanku adalah yang terbaik. Ada kalanya pilihan itu harus kita sendiri yang menentukan tanpa bergantung pada keputusan orang lain. Aku menghormati orang tuaku, oleh sebab itu aku akan melakukan cara yang paling baik untuk meyakinkan mereka. Bahwa cinta itu.. hanya hati yang menentukan. Bukan mata yang dinilai dari paras, bukan pula harta apalagi tahta. Tapi cinta tumbuh berdasarkan sikap dan ketulusan. Seperti yang kubilang tadi, cinta sejati itu yang mengutamakanmu. Ah, aku seperti penyair cinta saja." Gadis itu tertawa jenaka, lucu rasanya ia berbicara panjang lebar begitu mengenai cinta.

Rais juga ikut tertawa, ia senang bisa mengobrol seperti ini bersama gadis yang merupakan cintanya itu. ' _kau menunjukan dirimu yang sebenarnya. Sekarang aku tahu kenapa kau tak pernah terpesona akan parasku. Kau membuatku nyaman. Aku tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi. Aku hanya ingin terus melihat senyum mu itu Naru._ ' Batinnya sambil tersenyum dan memandang gadis disampingnya lembut.

"Dan.."

"Dan?" Beo pemuda merah itu.

".. aku akan meraih masa depanku sendiri bersama orang yang kucintai. Kami akan saling mempercayai, melindungi, memberi dan.. mengaitkan jemari kami dalam keadaan apapun." Ia menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dan tersenyum amat tulus pada pemuda merah itu. kembali manik biru dan hijau itu bertemu. Terus seperti itu selama beberapa saat. Dan seperti yang lalu, Naruko mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menyembunyikan rona di pipinya—malu dipandangi begitu _intens_ oleh pemuda merah itu. Begitupun dengan Rais.

"Entah kenapa mengobrol denganmu membuatku nyaman Naru."

"Aku juga." Naruko terlihat memandang jam tangannya sekilas, memastikan waktunya pulang tak terlalu terlambat.

"Aku pulang dulu _senpai_ , malam sudah hampir datang." Gadis itu berdiri lalu merapikan rok yang ia kenakan. Rais juga ikut berdiri mengikuti gadis disampingnya.

"Biar ku antar, gak baik gadis pulang sendirian."

"Tap—"

"Aku tak menerima penolakan!"

"Huh, terserah." Mereka berdua lalu berjalan meninggalkan Taman walaupun Naruko tak suka merepotkan orang lain.

 **End of Flashback**

"Aku tak pernah bisa mengerti perasaanku sendiri. Kau membuatku gila Naru." Gumamnya dengan pelan. Rais lalu berjalan masuk ke kamarnya untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang sangat lelah.

 **TBC**

 **Arigatou ..**


End file.
